<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜-小丸子冲锋号 by atatamori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663637">【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜-小丸子冲锋号</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori'>atatamori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 宇智波佐助 - Freeform, 漩涡鸣人 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 01-小丸子冲锋号</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.m-about h2 a {color:#333;}<br/>body{color:#333;}<br/>a,.f-tag input{color:#333;}<br/>a:hover,a:focus{color:#cc0000;}<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:hover .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:active .mCSB_dragger_bar,<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger.mCSB_dragger_onDrag .mCSB_dragger_bar,.toTop{background-color:#cc0000;}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.f-tag{visibility:hidden;}</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="f-about">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-about">
        <h2>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a>
        </h2>
        <p>佛系本系</p>
      </div>
      <div class="m-nav">
        <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace">私信</a></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>                    <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view">归档</a></p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-link">
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0">爆轰</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1">瑟莱</a></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="f-tag">
      <p></p>
      <div class="fixed">
        <p><br/>                <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">全部</a><br/>                <a href="#">按标签查看</a></p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="tagshow">
      <ul>
                    
</ul>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-mn inner">
    <p></p>
    <div class="innerbox article">
      <p></p>
      <div class="time">
        <p>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e91e5d2">2019-05-04</a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="text">
          <h2>
            <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e91e5d2">【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 01</a>
          </h2>
          <p></p>
          <blockquote>
            <p>
              <strong>x非原著向x</strong>
              <span>
                <strong>婚后出轨</strong>
              </span>
              <strong>x</strong>
            </p>
            <p>
              <strong>全员OOC/雷点无数</strong>
            </p>
          </blockquote>
          <p>我也不知道为什么突然想写这个，但总之写了。这篇不会坑，加了个文名tag，方便屏蔽。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>
            <strong>背叛死去的一夜</strong>
          </p>
          <p>01</p>
          <p>年底的时候，我站在前来参加葬礼的人之中，看着眼前的墓碑，心想：这可不是我想过的结果。</p>
          <p>参加一个和你没有太多感情的熟人的葬礼，其实十分古怪——因为你不知道该用上什么样的表情、带上什么样的情绪。更何况这并非一场自然死亡。细说起来，每一处都能成为无聊人们大半年的谈资。</p>
          <p>我站在人群的最末端，远远看着那个男人站在黑色大理石的墓碑前。今晨伦敦仍在下雨，没有打伞的只有他一个。他漆黑的头发被淋湿、贴服下来，黑色的昂贵西装被雨水浸泡得笨重。全身上下，只有手中一束不合时宜的红色玫瑰添了亮色。</p>
          <p>现在的宇智波佐助，和我以往见过的每一个模样都不同。</p>
          <p>我说不上来具体的细节，只觉得只看着他与那块墓碑，心里便有一股庞大的情绪升起，像猛兽露出了獠牙，并想要把眼前操蛋的一切统统吞进腹中。</p>
          <p>“那就是他，对吧？”一个我不认识的人凑过来用手肘怼了怼我。我猜他把我当成了同样站在人群末尾来看热闹的好事者。</p>
          <p>“就是他的妻子，杀了现在坟墓里的那家伙。是这样吧？”这个人用亲切的语气向我问道，“要是我，现在肯定就不敢来。”</p>
          <p>“怎么好意思。”他用听到八卦时的欣喜、莫名居高的感慨与叹息，以及在人们看到每一个自己不喜欢的阶级受挫时的幸灾乐祸，这么说道。</p>
          <p>我看着最前方，没有给一个多余的眼神给他。我看着宇智波佐助漆黑的背影，看着漆黑墓碑上一抹渺小的金色。在一道闪电的光亮撕破阴沉后，葬礼上的人们纷纷离去，只剩下他始终站在原处，一动不动。</p>
          <p>那道闪电在一瞬间照亮了很多东西。像是墓地里穿行的人们苍白而缺乏表情的脸，像是那块光滑的大理石墓碑与其上刻印的名字。</p>
          <p>在那块光洁的镜面里，我沉默地看着宇智波的面庞被照映于其中：</p>
          <p>他沉默地看着眼前的照片，并在雷电撕裂世界的瞬间，心满意足地笑了起来。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我和宇智波佐助的第一次见面要从一年前说起。</p>
          <p>起初我们的关系非常纯粹而客套：今年开春时我从一位后辈手里接手了一个难题。</p>
          <p>一对夫妻前来寻求后辈的帮助。短短两周后，我的后辈认为以他的能力不足以解决，因而向他们介绍了在业内名声更盛的我。所以我与宇智波夫妇之间，就此达成了这份商业交易。</p>
          <p>更准确的说法是：一对上流社会的夫妻，付高薪给我这个陌生的外人，以希冀挽回他们的婚姻。</p>
          <p>他们来到我工作室的第一天，我便在心里打上一个标签：“的确棘手”。</p>
          <p>眼前的这对夫妻符合一切人们对上流社会的想象：穿着手工缝制的高定，每一缕看起来凌乱的发丝都带着专人精心打理的弧度。他们看着我时，哪怕不笑也会显得态度亲和，实则却早在心里打定了主意：半个字的真相也不会透露给我。</p>
          <p>他们看起来就像同一个模子里印出来的雕像，是一张张钞票、一块块黄金堆砌出来的完美假象。每一对上流社会的夫妻都容易出现这样的重合。我并不为此惊讶，只依此调高了对工作难度的预期。</p>
          <p>此时的我从未想过，正是这份和其他夫妻几乎一模一样的高度重合，才是让我在后来的调查过程中找到的突破口。</p>
          <p>“好吧。”在问完例行的问题后，我索性单枪直入，“接下来的问题或许有些冒犯。”</p>
          <p>“请问您二位的性.生活如何？”</p>
          <p>“性”这事，实在好笑。每一个人都由此而来，必须经历，自然界中自古已有，可当人类的社会文明建立起来后，这份常态便成了问题、缄默于口的雷区。突如其来的冲突性话题总让人一时松懈防备。而一说起婚姻关系，这个问题必不可少。所以我总爱以此作为我的“利器”之一。</p>
          <p>而当我提起这个问题，得到的反应往往不同。我会和底层的先生女士们聊起略显露骨的笑话，在彼此仿佛达成默契的笑声间瓦解对方的防备。中层阶级会倍感冒犯地看着我，仿佛我刚刚在公共场合里来了一场裸.奔。我接触的更多的是眼前这样的夫妻。</p>
          <p>他们往往会不赞同地看我一眼，却又会无伤大雅地附和我两句，并让我充分地体会到：对于我的无礼，他们无比自然地宽容了我。至于内心的真实想法如何——这个么，他们总让人很难直接猜出来。</p>
          <p>“不怎么样。”可在这方面，我这次的客人似乎有些不走寻常。妻子率先坦诚道。</p>
          <p>宇智波女士面无表情地看着我，像在上一堂枯燥的理论课，“我们很少见面，很少做.爱。他不喜欢，也不热衷。而我无所谓。”</p>
          <p>我想一般的男人恐怕很难接受这方面的否定评价，于是赶紧看向了宇智波佐助。和妻子一样奇怪，他同样面无表情地看着我，听着这一切，却毫无反应，连手指也未多余动一下。</p>
          <p>在妻子说完后，房间里陷入的沉默令人有些不适。我放弃了继续这个问题，回到所有“婚姻专家”的正常流程。</p>
          <p>没关系，我还有不少“利器”。不必拘泥于此。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>只是我个人很好奇。</p>
          <p>在他们离开之前，宇智波夫人去了一趟洗手间。我看着房间里仅剩的另一个人，心想同为男性，聊起这个话题总是不会被提高警惕。</p>
          <p>“所以说，您是真不喜欢？”我假意笑着问道。</p>
          <p>“什么？”在整整两个小时的咨询环节里，宇智波佐助都没有换过姿势——并非一板一眼背部挺直的贵公子姿态。恰恰相反，他看起来全身都很舒展放松，姿势也有几分随意。</p>
          <p>与之相反的是过头的沉默。我粗略地估算了一下，除了必要的回答以外，他说的话不超过五句。我心想，有这样一个沉闷的丈夫，哪怕他的容貌昳丽如皎月，一起生活起来，定也不会多么舒坦。</p>
          <p>“我是说，做.爱。您真不喜欢？还是说……”我用玩笑包裹试探，“只是回到家不剩多少库存了？”当我问完，宇智波总算愿意施舍地看了我一眼。</p>
          <p>先前他坐在那里，总显得很不起眼——当然他的容貌足以吸引所有人的目光，但当你开始花时间凝视，又会很快觉得“看他，和看一幅优美的风景画、一轮教堂尖顶上的弯月并无区别。”说不上无聊，只是——没有盯着不放的必要。</p>
          <p>直到此刻他把目光转向我以前，我都忍不住把他和我工作室里的盆栽来比较谁更安静。现在他静静地看了我一眼，我突然打了个冷战，并呼吸一滞。</p>
          <p>此时我再次看向他的姿势、他那状若放松的每一寸肌肉，所有的画面都在我的眼中更新了。我莫名地回忆起曾经去野生动物园的一天，当我背对着铁笼打完电话后，转身就看到了一头豹子已经来到了我身后。我丝毫不知道它是如何靠近的，也不明白它为何会一改先前懒散又无害的姿态。</p>
          <p>我只知道在它那副捕猎前夕的模样里，我惊恐万分地屏住了呼吸，哪怕明知它碰不到我，我仍恐惧得四肢无力，并第一次意识到为什么必须要有笼子的存在——对于自以为是的人类来说，只有笼子才能让他们自然地觉得猛兽也颇为可爱，而彻底忽略了野兽那双永远冰冷的双眼、与它们身上每一寸都为了杀戮而存在的肌理。</p>
          <p>现在，在宇智波的眼神里，我重新找回了当时的恐惧。</p>
          <p>不。我彻底推翻了先前的想法。我轻轻地搓了搓手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩。</p>
          <p>女人们一定很轻易地就会爱上这个男人。就像肆虐的大火总令人目不转睛：一边由衷地畏惧这份致命的危险，一边又想要挥动不存在的飞蛾翅膀。</p>
          <p>“不。”他平静地说出了回答，和先前的每一个一样简短。</p>
          <p>我匆匆地移开了眼神，在那份逼视里，放弃了一切寻根问底的自信，因而也无从知晓，他的“不”到底是回答前一个问题，还是后一个，或是两者皆有。</p>
          <p>宇智波夫人回来的很及时。我几乎从沙发上跳了起来，热情地握住了她的双手告别。</p>
          <p>“下一次是……”她想了想，“下周六同时间对吧？”</p>
          <p>我嘴里不自觉地泛出苦意，却保持专业地点了点头。我对一切报酬高昂的任务都充满了绝对的热情与决心——或许有时候会略显过头，不过这恰是我能在短时间里立足行内高处的理由。</p>
          <p>宇智波夫人或许是在刚刚的洗手里折上了袖子，还没有放下来。而我自认做这一行的必须眼神尖利。即使前者在注意到我的眼神后，很快地放下了袖子，我仍清楚地知道了我刚刚看到的是什么。</p>
          <p>突破口来了。我心想。一个对性毫不热衷的丈夫，怎么会在妻子的这种部位留下几乎泛青的齿印？</p>
          <p>我的最初印象犯了错。</p>
          <p>和每一对问题夫妻一样，无非是出轨的那一套。并不奇怪，毫不罕见。接下来我只需要拍一些照片，也许再找到一些言辞露骨的短信或邮件。全职太太出轨的范畴可比丈夫小得多。</p>
          <p>这次的工作或许会比我想象中的早结束许多。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>接下来的几天里，我比其他任何时候都要忙碌。这也是为什么我一段时间里，只能接受一份工作，而无法腾出精力来接待更多。</p>
          <p>对面的宇智波夫人恐怕绝不会想到，之前在工作室里衣冠楚楚的咨询师，只是换了身衣服、戴了顶假发，便能明目张胆地开始对她实行跟踪。</p>
          <p>其实我一开始并不是所谓的“婚姻专家”。或者说，从头到尾我都对婚姻没有一个正确的认知——从我小学时回家，看到我的继母与园丁滚在一起的时候，“濒临破碎的婚姻”就在我这里只意味着一件事情。</p>
          <p>从高中的无偿帮忙，到毕业后开的私人侦探所，与其说我是业内最有能力的“婚姻专家”，不如说我是所有婚外情的噩梦、勒索者，以及，保护人。</p>
          <p>我总是擅长找到每一段婚姻里出轨的那一方，并用证据胁迫他们继续与自己的原配虚与委蛇，假装他们已经重归于好，假装这段婚姻已重新变得牢固而稳定——作为回报，我会提供长久的售后服务，以供他们更专业地隐瞒伴侣。</p>
          <p>破碎的婚姻会因为谎言与欺骗，继续受人钦佩的相爱假象。而我窥视他们的生活、勒索他们的错误，并收取费用，以及“每一对经手的夫妻都能回到原样的绝佳名声”。</p>
          <p>所以你瞧，为了钱不择手段的人里，定有我的名字。</p>
          <p>对宇智波樱的跟踪并不仅仅为了寻找出轨的证据。从第一面的时候开始，我就明白这是个聪明的女人。聪明人就算出轨也会尽量做得滴水不漏。每当我不知道该寻找什么线头的时候，就会告诉自己，把目前跟踪的目标只设定在一个：更多地了解我的客户。</p>
          <p>想要观察与总结并不难。她是典型的“优秀豪门太太”：热心公益，参与社区服务，自己开车买菜，定时参与拳击等健身训练，有固定碰面的朋友圈，除了必要的场合很少会有奢侈的花销或使用奢侈的用品。邻居们会主动与她打招呼，朋友们并不会拘泥于彼此的阶级。她看起来颇受欢迎——且尚在可接受的小范围之内。简而言之，如果你是一个追求低调的豪门，这样的妻子绝对是能拿得出手的首选项。</p>
          <p>而这反而提高了我对于她出轨的信任度。</p>
          <p>诚如上周他们的自述，他们夫妻之间见面的频率非常低。有时候我在跟踪宇智波樱的时候，会碰到宇智波佐助就正在隔壁一栋大厦里会见客户。可这短短的距离里，他远远见到她，却并不打算上前。</p>
          <p>我心想那么，这样的一位女性一定很容易感到寂寞。保持高要求的完美本身就令人疲惫。而疲惫的人总需要宽慰。当丈夫不能成为这个给予宽慰的人的时候，向别的男人寻求这份需求便成了情有可原的必然。</p>
          <p>那个人势必就隐藏在她经常接触的这几个男性之中。</p>
          <p>我开始把眼神不仅仅局限于她一人身上。</p>
          <p>宇智波樱有几个关系很好的男性朋友。其中最亲密的、被我视为可能的出轨对象榜首的一个，叫做漩涡鸣人。</p>
          <p>这是个金发碧眼的同龄人，五官虽有些女性的柔和，却看起来十分精神与俊朗。根据我的资料，他与宇智波樱的朋友们一样，都是宇智波夫妇的小学同学，但彼此碰面的次数却比其他人多上许多。宇智波樱看起来也是真的关切这位朋友的一举一动，动作间的亲密感也绝不算少。</p>
          <p>我想把他列为首选项，应该是每个私家侦探的本能。</p>
          <p>现在她和他正在射击场里研究一把新到的枪，两人之间的距离很近，或许是说到了什么有趣的事情，两人对望着彼此哈哈大笑起来。我急着去翻找更多两人的过去，此时不过是顺手拍了一张，除了这个距离可能代表的意义以外，并未把这张照片放在心上。</p>
          <p>直到一年后，我才再次把它翻了出来，把像素放到最大，并向警.察指认：</p>
          <p>是的，就是这把枪。宇智波夫人用它枪杀了这位友人。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="info">
        <p></p>
        <div class="tags">
          <p>标签：<a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E8%83%8C%E5%8F%9B%E6%AD%BB%E5%8E%BB%E7%9A%84%E4%B8%80%E5%A4%9C">背叛死去的一夜</a><br/></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p><br/>                    <a class="fl-r" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e63ec7f">下一页&gt;</a><br/>                </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="comment">
          <p></p>
          <div class="nctitle">
            <p>评论(46)</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="hot">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>热度(894)</p></div>function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {<br/>_e = _e || window.event;<br/>!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;<br/>!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;<br/>var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>more.style.display = 'none';<br/>loading.style.display = 'block';<br/>if(window.ActiveXObject) {<br/>var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');<br/>} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {<br/>var req=new XMLHttpRequest();<br/>} else {<br/>return;<br/>}<br/>req.onreadystatechange=function(){<br/>if (req.readyState==4) {<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>var notes_html=req.responseText;<br/>if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {<br/>more_notes_loaded(notes_html);<br/>}<br/>var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;<br/>notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);<br/>notes.removeChild(loading);<br/>notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;<br/>}<br/>}<br/>req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&amp;offset='+offset,true);<br/>req.send();<br/>}<p> </p>
<p>		if (!!window.notes_inserted) {<br/>			notes_inserted();<br/>		}</p>
<ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共15人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://bianfukong.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://bianfukong.lofter.com/">蝙蝠控</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://acolasia094.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://acolasia094.lofter.com/">Acolasia</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/">Cor Cordium</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://victoria-sweety.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://victoria-sweety.lofter.com/">吃包子不吃肉肉！</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://allurement.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://allurement.lofter.com/">都市稻草人</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ayastyle.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ayastyle.lofter.com/">阿亚style</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://ayastyle.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ayastyle.lofter.com/">阿亚style</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://june13.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://june13.lofter.com/">PI SATO</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://tonghua977.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tonghua977.lofter.com/">童话＆</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://qiandai892.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qiandai892.lofter.com/">qiandai</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://nicezyc.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://nicezyc.lofter.com/">Nice_ZYC</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shaonushidaiqianxian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shaonushidaiqianxian.lofter.com/">hhh</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://xingyueliangmangmang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xingyueliangmangmang.lofter.com/">水晶泡泡糖</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xingyueliangmangmang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xingyueliangmangmang.lofter.com/">水晶泡泡糖</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wuxiang66768.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wuxiang66768.lofter.com/">Mikoko</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://wushang585.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wushang585.lofter.com/">无殇</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wushang585.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wushang585.lofter.com/">无殇</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://azuraprimose.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://azuraprimose.lofter.com/">一叶知秋。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://qingtianxiaozhu714.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qingtianxiaozhu714.lofter.com/">晴天小猪</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://qingtianxiaozhu714.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qingtianxiaozhu714.lofter.com/">晴天小猪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://corydalis-grass.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://corydalis-grass.lofter.com/">Corydalis</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mert09.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mert09.lofter.com/">第三新铁岭市</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jiayouqianjin11.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jiayouqianjin11.lofter.com/">家有千金1+1</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://oailishao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://oailishao.lofter.com/">o艾莉莎o</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/">🍅🌿🍥</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/">🍅🌿🍥</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://milan021.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://milan021.lofter.com/">米兰</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiaolangzi998.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiaolangzi998.lofter.com/">小狼仔</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://xiaolangzi998.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiaolangzi998.lofter.com/">小狼仔</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://tangsu27650.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tangsu27650.lofter.com/">末烟</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ouoju.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ouoju.lofter.com/">烂桃</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://youyigeren077.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://youyigeren077.lofter.com/">有一个人</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://tongsanglingyu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://tongsanglingyu.lofter.com/">世事伍常</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zhenqingbuxiu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zhenqingbuxiu.lofter.com/">真情不朽</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yinhui223.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yinhui223.lofter.com/">隐晦</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://qiannianhoujuhuayijiu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qiannianhoujuhuayijiu.lofter.com/">仟年咕咕</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://smr00.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://smr00.lofter.com/">谢谢你 对不起</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://honghongdeqiaomaimian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://honghongdeqiaomaimian.lofter.com/">油爆火鸡面</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://mingchelyfe.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mingchelyfe.lofter.com/">暴躁磕cp狂魔</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mingchelyfe.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mingchelyfe.lofter.com/">暴躁磕cp狂魔</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/">翡翠梦境</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://moshangweiguang556.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://moshangweiguang556.lofter.com/">陌上微光</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://nienieting.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://nienieting.lofter.com/">哎呀亲亲你</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://helltoplinson.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://helltoplinson.lofter.com/">isthatyoularry</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lovelovekk300.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lovelovekk300.lofter.com/">碳酸墨水</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zhaji466.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zhaji466.lofter.com/">久客</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/">板城</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/">板城</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://vivian23333.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://vivian23333.lofter.com/">漫威我劝你善良！</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sanshengmoqing.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sanshengmoqing.lofter.com/">月光下的小妖77</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol></div>
      </div>
      <div class="m-foot">
        <p><br/><span>©</span><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/></p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});<p>    window.permalink = false;</p>
<p>        window.permalink = true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>window.pagewidget=true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount  people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i&lt;functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);<br/>DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});</p>
<p>window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&amp;copy&amp;nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};</p>
<p>_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}<br/>var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 02-小丸子冲锋号</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 02-小丸子冲锋号</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.m-about h2 a {color:#333;}<br/>body{color:#333;}<br/>a,.f-tag input{color:#333;}<br/>a:hover,a:focus{color:#cc0000;}<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:hover .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:active .mCSB_dragger_bar,<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger.mCSB_dragger_onDrag .mCSB_dragger_bar,.toTop{background-color:#cc0000;}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.f-tag{visibility:hidden;}</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="f-about">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-about">
        <h2>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a>
        </h2>
        <p>佛系本系</p>
      </div>
      <div class="m-nav">
        <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace">私信</a></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>                    <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view">归档</a></p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-link">
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0">爆轰</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1">瑟莱</a></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="f-tag">
      <p></p>
      <div class="fixed">
        <p><br/>                <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">全部</a><br/>                <a href="#">按标签查看</a></p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="tagshow">
      <ul>
                    
</ul>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-mn inner">
    <p></p>
    <div class="innerbox article">
      <p></p>
      <div class="time">
        <p>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e96c6f1">2019-05-06</a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="text">
          <h2>
            <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e96c6f1">【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 02</a>
          </h2>
          <p></p>
          <blockquote>
            <p>
              <strong>x非原著向x婚后出轨x</strong>
            </p>
            <p>
              <strong>全员OOC/雷点无数</strong>
            </p>
          </blockquote>
          <p>
            <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e91e5d2">
              <strong>01</strong>
            </a>
          </p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>
            <span>后来我告诉自己，永远不要太早下结论。</span>
          </p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>
            <strong>02</strong>
          </p>
          <p>出轨在我这儿从来没有身体与心理之分：</p>
          <p>只有身体出轨能让我抓住确凿的把柄，换来大笔的金钱。所以我只认存在“性”的出轨。</p>
          <p>要看一个人对另一个人有没有性.欲不算多难。对于经验丰富的私家侦探来说，每一个眼神、每一个餐桌上交换香料瓶时的手背交错，男人摩挲着下巴、女人们掩嘴一笑……都和摊开的秘密没什么不同。人们在默不作声地沟通此事上仿佛拥有天然的一套语言。</p>
          <p>在第二个周六即将到来的那天，我坐在一家私人俱乐部的后头，颇为惬意地观察前方不远处的两对夫妻。</p>
          <p>很明显，这是一场双重约会。和妻子一起来有大腿舞节目的俱乐部，或许不是一个好的选择。但他们四人看起来谁都不在意。</p>
          <p>两位女士坐在圆桌前方的居中位置，两位男士坐得稍微靠后，之间隔着一个圆的最大直径。和每一对经受过良好教育的人一样，他们的说话声音很小，我只能勉强听见偶尔的几声低笑。</p>
          <p>大腿舞的节目上桌时，宇智波樱侧头对身旁的女人说了些什么，随后她们一齐笑了起来——前者像男人似的畅快大笑了两声，而后者用手微微遮住唇，内敛而羞涩地笑了起来。这份性格之差仅需一秒便十分鲜明。我倒不觉得她俩的关系会有多好——宇智波樱显然比另一方强势得多。</p>
          <p>漩涡雏田。要对上档案实在无需多难。这是我第一次真正看到漩涡鸣人的妻子，在此之前，却已在信息里见过多次。</p>
          <p>她和每一个人说的一样：羞怯、内向、温和，光是坐在那儿，那副拘谨的模样就让人回忆起上个世纪的大和抚子。</p>
          <p>和这样的女人一起生活大抵也很无趣。就像和宇智波佐助那样的人一起生活一样无趣。在各自的婚姻里感到无趣的男人与女人一拍即合，彼此跨越界限，寻求更多的快.感——实在不足为奇。</p>
          <p>我懒洋洋地转动手中的笔，随意猜测她们的话题：也许是身材。眼前的大腿舞女演员们足以让每一位太太心生不安。男士们一般又会聊什么？大抵是眼前哪个女人的屁股更翘、胸部更大，一看就技巧更好之类的——换做是我，肯定会聊这些。</p>
          <p>但眼前的二位实在非我能预料。宇智波依旧面无表情。他看我时是那副模样、看妻子时那副模样，看眼前的性感女人、看天花板上的吊灯、看隔壁桌贵妇怀里的波斯猫……全都是那副模样。想从他的表情里猜测出一个正确的想法，就像在一团迷雾里摩挲着寻找一粒沙子。</p>
          <p>我猜测他在床.上也是这副表情。猜他在死前也是这副表情。猜他实则不是人类，而只是会移动的石像化身。</p>
          <p>装得也太好了。我嘀咕着抱怨。都和妻子到了这种地方来，聊两句女人又能怎样？</p>
          <p>我实在厌倦了欣赏性冷淡的面无表情，自恃伪装出色，索性起身向他们的桌子走去。这个选择颇为正确。在我靠近的时候，我总算听到了始终背对着我的漩涡鸣人的声音。</p>
          <p>这个金发的男人用颇为俏皮的声音对在座的几位笑道，“我还以为能涨多大的见识。我之前年会上被惩罚女装的时候，跳得比她们还卖力呢。”</p>
          <p>“你又开这样的玩笑。”漩涡雏田轻轻地笑了一声，用着责备的字句，却丝毫未带上责备的意思。我猜想她定是一个无论什么时候都习惯顺从的女人。</p>
          <p>宇智波樱的反应更直接些。她翻了个大大的白眼，毫不客气地笑骂道，“我还以为结婚后，你已经变稳重了。”</p>
          <p>漩涡鸣人假意委屈地回道：“可我结婚后，是真的变重了。”</p>
          <p>宇智波轻笑了一声，从微微开阖的唇齿间发出的声音，首次有了一点兴味的起伏，“光是比她们卖力？不止。”</p>
          <p>那星点流露而出的放松与调侃并不出奇——所有人都有，且或许比他强烈数倍。但当它出现在宇智波此人脸上的时候，就叫人颇感诧异。</p>
          <p>紧接着我看了一眼宇智波樱的表情，很快更新了描述：这大抵等同于一场足以骇惧两方军队终止战争的日蚀。</p>
          <p>宇智波樱看她丈夫的眼神只有那么一瞬。在那个瞬间里，我并不能想到什么合适的猜测。只觉得那不像一个妻子看着自己的丈夫，更像是一个士兵看着对面敌军的千军万马。如果我想要找一个相似的眼神，只需要往我过去那些顾客里翻一翻：谁仇恨伴侣无法带来欣愉，却又期盼这份快乐由他给予。</p>
          <p>你看，至少漩涡鸣人还能让她笑出声、能让她毫无顾虑地痛骂嬉闹。要是我，出于利己主义，我定会选他。</p>
          <p>我装作醉酒的模样，埋头在他们后桌上，等待这几个人结束今晚无趣至极的约会。</p>
          <p>“对了，鸣人。”</p>
          <p>他们起身时，我总算等来了今晚最大的收获。</p>
          <p>宇智波樱离他的距离很近。她伸出手，状若平常地捏了捏他的手臂，在离开时，若即若离地从小臂一路滑下。“你还真胖了。小心胖出高血压。我可不给你检查。”她用友人的亲切语气责备道。</p>
          <p>就是这个！每到这时，我的心脏就会激动乱跳。那套暗示的语言，那种不同寻常的触碰，那些藏在平静水面下的暗流！只这一个动作，便能宣告今晚所有的亲切都是一块即将崩塌的冰面。</p>
          <p>宇智波樱比我想象得更大胆。我努力平息着呼吸，强迫自己把注意力放到其他三人的反应上。</p>
          <p>漩涡鸣人在愣了半秒后恢复了笑容，“不会，我当然有每天好好锻炼啊。”</p>
          <p>他的演技比看上去的好得多。</p>
          <p>漩涡雏田似乎有些不安。她的手指绞紧，担忧而惊惧地看了面前的两人一眼，却什么也没说。</p>
          <p>她弱势得如我意料。</p>
          <p>而宇智波佐助。宇智波看着他们，依旧是那副表情。站在四人之中，却如同活在三人之外。我猜测他大抵半点儿也未把这暗示放在心上，如同眼前的一切都不能撼动半点他的心绪。</p>
          <p>我藏在他们附近，冷眼旁观这一切。</p>
          <p>或许我也有某种病。在这个职业里，我永远最喜欢这个瞬间，我喜爱亲眼目睹这场雪崩前的安宁，并重重地吸入这股危险四伏的安静。</p>
          <p>他们现在看起来如此友好而平静，就像所有试图用金玉遮掩内里腐肉的夫妻。撒谎成性的人总是想要更紧密地藏好这个华美的盖子下的真相，于是主动邀请了我——以腐肉为生的秃鹫，前来参与这场你情我愿的盛宴。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>如果把婚外情比作婚姻里的恶性肿瘤，那么我就是声称我的治疗比化疗更有效果的庸医——人们喜爱我、信任我，孤注一掷地期待我，以为短暂的拖延就意味着起死回生。但死亡总会如期来临。</p>
          <p>老实说，我真不明白婚姻到底有什么意义。我也不明白为什么人们明知道自己的许多行为会造成无可挽回的结果，可他们依然照做——并在一切尘埃落定后，又四处花费代价以希冀挽回。</p>
          <p>但以我的经验，每一段破碎的婚姻曾经都由“爱”开始。不然为什么又要挽回？每一对在我面前争吵、撕咬，甚至诅咒对方的夫妻来到这里，全都只希望一件事：</p>
          <p>“请让我们回到婚姻最初还彼此相爱的时候。”</p>
          <p>换言之，“请让他/她回到最初年轻、温柔与美丽的时候。”</p>
          <p>我只想反问：“碎掉的瓷器能重回原样吗？”</p>
          <p>我在这个故事的最初，也这么以为宇智波夫妇，以为我即将面对的，是同样的天真、同样的一时冲动、同样的挽回理由。</p>
          <p>第二次会面的时候，他们按我的请求向我分享了一本相册。我的原话是“您二位这么多年的纪念相册。一定有吧？我猜测你们之间值得纪念的回忆比其他夫妻更多。”鉴于他们几乎从人生的一开始就认识了。</p>
          <p>可当宇智波夫人递给我的时候，我却着实惊讶于它们过于纤薄的厚度。</p>
          <p>这本相册拥有昂贵的皮面、完美的装潢，属于能一直传到后世的罕见奢侈品。我一点儿也不惊奇它的价格，只惊讶于它的崭新程度。</p>
          <p>里头只有四张照片。</p>
          <p>小学时代的毕业照、大学毕业照、结婚照，一张背景为结婚纪念日——名字却并不属于他们俩的派对集体照。</p>
          <p>我看着宇智波樱从妆容下透出的黑眼圈——昨日白天我跟踪时还没有出现，心里有了一个荒谬的猜测：这本相册，或许是他们昨夜为了应付我，匆匆翻找出来的也不一定。</p>
          <p>并且你还能从中找出一个清晰的重合：除了结婚纪念照，仅剩的三张照片里全部都有漩涡鸣人的身影。</p>
          <p>我只是按照所有的例行公事，希望能通过什么方式唤起他们对过去美好的回忆。照片只是其中最常用而有效的一种。</p>
          <p>但或许我犯了一个错误。我料想到漩涡鸣人在他们两人的人生中穿插的时长，却也严重低估了这份时长。我要求他们重温人生的过去，就像在要求他们更深地回顾漩涡鸣人的存在。这是项极其危险的活动——谁又能保证，宇智波佐助会不会意识到这个男人在他的婚姻里的过度插足？谁又能保证，宇智波樱会不会思念起她与漩涡鸣人更深的感情，以至于认为现在的婚姻也不再重要？</p>
          <p>这可不行。为了我最终的目的，宇智波佐助不应该发现这段出格的首尾，而宇智波樱应该始终期盼这段婚姻一直维续。</p>
          <p>我匆匆地把相册的话题抛到一边，开始询问起更多流于表面的例行问题。我们约好下周见面时，会分别对单独一人询问。我对相册避而不谈。</p>
          <p>他们离开工作室的时候，外头下起了雨。我一向在细节上不吝于展示自己的服务精神，亲自打伞送他们到停车场。在宇智波去取车的时候，和我站在一起的宇智波樱微微侧过头，开口的第一句话竟就是：“医生，我不知你有没有发现。”</p>
          <p>“我……出轨了。”</p>
          <p>我当然发现了，我甚至早就猜到了你的出轨对象。你们的暧昧照片在我的档案里存了一沓又一沓。</p>
          <p>可在这个被坦白的瞬间，我只是背脊一凉，开始恐惧：她发现了吗？这些天来我的跟踪。</p>
          <p>宇智波樱没有发现我的神不守舍，她抱着手臂，忧心忡忡地向我告解，“我知道这不对。我已经打算断了。可是……”她咬了咬下唇，“他、我的丈夫会不会知道了？我不想和他结束，医生。如果他发现了——”</p>
          <p>“怎么会呢？”她没有发现。我松了口气，假惺惺地安慰道。</p>
          <p>宇智波樱苦涩地笑了笑，向我卷起了一截袖子——上头暧昧的吻痕有新有旧，实在精彩，“如果连医生你都发现了，他那样的人……”她迷茫地望着前方，“又会发现吗？”</p>
          <p>和聪明的人说话往往是两个极端——有时候很累，有时候却简单得无需多话。“您想让我怎么做呢？”我不动声色。</p>
          <p>宇智波樱沉默了一会儿，直到对面的车灯逐渐往这里前来。她终于极小声地说道，“下周。”</p>
          <p>“下周你单独咨询的时候……”她悲哀地看了我一眼。</p>
          <p>“我知道了。我会问出来的。”虽然不是为了她，只是担忧这笔“生意”还有没有勒索的价值，但我总是不会拒绝展示“我值得信赖”这件事。</p>
          <p>话虽这么说，接下来的一周里，我选择的跟踪对象，依然是宇智波樱。这是当然，许多人都会口口声声地发誓“这件事我下次再也不会做了”，可下一次、下下次，他们永远能找到“下一次”的借口。</p>
          <p>我实在不信前几日才当着丈夫的面，给予情人暧昧暗示的人，这么快的时间里，就会“彻底悔改”。结果并不出人意料。在这一周的时间里，宇智波樱依旧和漩涡鸣人见面频繁。</p>
          <p>他们有时候玩些上流社会的爱好：骑马、射击、高尔夫，有时也只是一人在前方肆意收揽“货物”，而另一人愁眉苦脸地在后跟着拎包。老实说，如果不知道真相，我势必会以为他们才是真正的夫妻。只是当这份平和的快乐建立在另两人的被蒙在鼓里的时候……我放下望远镜，面无表情地拍下照片。这个场景，也不过只是又一件爬满蛆虫的丝绸长袍罢了。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我的证据越累越多，尽管没有决定性的性.爱照片，不过这大抵也已足够。等到后天我得到宇智波“对妻子出轨毫不知情”的消息后，便可尽情开展我的“诊疗”与收费了。</p>
          <p>只是在约定的日期到来之前，我却发现了一个新的变故。</p>
          <p>我看着对面咖啡厅里的宇智波樱和漩涡鸣人，第一次有些后悔没有装窃听器：看动作和表情，他们两人现在显然正在争吵。并且这是由一方怒气冲冲、不可置信的诘问，而另一方只抱着手满脸烦躁的冷战，而组成的单方面争吵。</p>
          <p>我不知道是什么能让那个成天笑容满面的金发男人如此愤怒：或许是宇智波樱提出分手了？她真的决定回心转意？</p>
          <p>我心里有些急迫，却也只能眼睁睁地看着漩涡鸣人最后甩手离去，而宇智波樱毫不挽留的结局。</p>
          <p>若是她真的回心转意——我还是能得到正常的报酬、写在合同里的约定报酬，可这并不仅仅是我要的数目。这天晚上，我躺在床上辗转难眠，为了自己的贪婪无法实现而心肺焦灼。</p>
          <p>我该怎么办？我又要试着撮合这对婚外情复合吗？还是说，我只得痛快地接受这次失败，任一切如常规程序结束？我想到宇智波那双冰冷的眼睛，不禁后知后觉地打了个寒颤。</p>
          <p>也是这份失眠，让我第二天清晨的时候，无法恰当地面对宇智波的突然到访。</p>
          <p>老实说，在打开门，看到他面无表情的脸时——绝非一场晨起的美色盛宴，更像是还在梦中的死神惊魂，我除了恐惧以外，没有别的想法。</p>
          <p>宇智波樱告诉他了吗？结束了那段出轨后，又向丈夫摊牌了吗？之前拜托我的那些话全都不作数了吗？</p>
          <p>但出乎我意料，宇智波只是来邀请我去一个地方。</p>
          <p>这一天的清晨依然属于伦敦的阴沉待雨，在宇智波那辆黑色林肯停在一幢掩在树林后的小别墅前时，我心里就有了一种不好的预感。阴沉的天气、黑色的轿车、冷漠的同伴，还有眼前在报纸里出现过的“宇智波豪宅”，这一切都不像是什么好兆头。</p>
          <p>“不管看到什么，不要发出声音。”在带我从别墅后的一方小门走进去前，宇智波冷冷地命令我。</p>
          <p>我会看到什么？我满心只有怪异与疑问，却只能跟着他，悄无声息地走上二楼。</p>
          <p>在快到临近客厅的二楼围栏前，宇智波停了下来，并示意我与他站到同一条线上。我犹豫地往前走了两步，一抬起头，却就此愣在了原地。</p>
          <p>楼下客厅的沙发上，背对着我们的人，是我这几周里最熟悉的“目标”。我想要勒索的对象。</p>
          <p>而她的丈夫，此时正与我并肩站立。我们安静地俯视他的妻子检视自己的手臂、脖颈，并颇有艺术性地留下暧昧的痕迹。</p>
          <p>竟是这样。原来是这样。怎么会是这样？我整整三周的跟踪都没有任何意义。从来没有什么出轨，只是一场自导自演的故事。</p>
          <p>“这是什么？”我的声音细弱得只剩下了气音。</p>
          <p>“你不是早知道了。”我有没有说过宇智波的眼睛，在安静地注视人时，有多么像一团冰冷燃烧的火焰，而他始终冷漠平淡的语气，又有多么像一把冰冷的刀。</p>
          <p>我只知道此时的我，在他的眼神与声音里开始发起了抖。</p>
          <p>“你跟踪她数周，不就是为了寻找这个。”</p>
          <p>“那你知道吗……”说出口时，我意识到自己的声音充满恐惧，“你早就知道了？”</p>
          <p>宇智波佐助平静地转头看了我一眼。还是那道令人恐惧的视线。</p>
          <p>“不管你打算从她身上榨出多少钱，现在我双倍付给你。只要你，”他微昂起下巴，示意客厅里正在发生的一切，“解决她的病。”</p>
          <p>“解决”……病？</p>
          <p>我只是个半桶水的“婚姻专家”，实质却是勒索专家。他分明早就知道。我如何能治好这种所谓的“病”？我又为什么……要参与进这种出格的事情里？</p>
          <p>宇智波很快告诉了我答案，“你同意，你在这个业内照旧。拒绝，那么在监狱里，你照旧。”我颓然、绝望、又惊恐地望着他。</p>
          <p>“不要让她发现你来过。”他冷静地告诉我，并转身拿上外套离开。</p>
          <p>我看着这位英俊的丈夫和以往并无两样的背影，再回头看底下完美的妻子仿佛例行公事的“身体艺术”。此刻，整栋华美的房子在我的眼里只剩下了漫无边际的空荡。我仿佛站在战场过后的废墟之中，仰望着灿烂的晴空，并深刻地明白：下一轮投放炸.弹的飞机很快就要到来，我却无处可藏。</p>
          <p>我见过很多不堪可怕的婚姻、很多各怀鬼胎的夫妻，却没有一份，像眼前的这对夫妻一样扭曲而怪异。</p>
          <p>我抖了抖脖子，毛骨悚然。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>这段婚姻，是头怪物。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="info">
        <p></p>
        <div class="tags">
          <p>标签：<a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E8%83%8C%E5%8F%9B%E6%AD%BB%E5%8E%BB%E7%9A%84%E4%B8%80%E5%A4%9C">背叛死去的一夜</a><br/></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p><br/>                    <a class="fl-r" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e91e5d2">下一页&gt;</a><br/>                </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="comment">
          <p></p>
          <div class="nctitle">
            <p>评论(33)</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="hot">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>热度(727)</p></div>function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {<br/>_e = _e || window.event;<br/>!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;<br/>!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;<br/>var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>more.style.display = 'none';<br/>loading.style.display = 'block';<br/>if(window.ActiveXObject) {<br/>var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');<br/>} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {<br/>var req=new XMLHttpRequest();<br/>} else {<br/>return;<br/>}<br/>req.onreadystatechange=function(){<br/>if (req.readyState==4) {<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>var notes_html=req.responseText;<br/>if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {<br/>more_notes_loaded(notes_html);<br/>}<br/>var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;<br/>notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);<br/>notes.removeChild(loading);<br/>notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;<br/>}<br/>}<br/>req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&amp;offset='+offset,true);<br/>req.send();<br/>}<p> </p>
<p>		if (!!window.notes_inserted) {<br/>			notes_inserted();<br/>		}</p>
<ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共3人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://kikyou887.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kikyou887.lofter.com/">炸鸡好吃</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://allurement.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://allurement.lofter.com/">都市稻草人</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://linziqiu317.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://linziqiu317.lofter.com/">妙啊妙</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://ayastyle.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ayastyle.lofter.com/">阿亚style</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ayastyle.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ayastyle.lofter.com/">阿亚style</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://june13.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://june13.lofter.com/">PI SATO</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://muziyangjintianyoumeiyouchiyao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://muziyangjintianyoumeiyouchiyao.lofter.com/">番茄拉面🍥</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://3361900228.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://3361900228.lofter.com/">୧⍤⃝🧸</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://nicezyc.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://nicezyc.lofter.com/">Nice_ZYC</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xingyueliangmangmang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xingyueliangmangmang.lofter.com/">水晶泡泡糖</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://mulefans.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mulefans.lofter.com/">豆腐丝的碗</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wutong307.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wutong307.lofter.com/">梧桐</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://wushang585.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wushang585.lofter.com/">无殇</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wushang585.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wushang585.lofter.com/">无殇</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://0421790369.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://0421790369.lofter.com/">观棋不语</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jiayouqianjin11.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jiayouqianjin11.lofter.com/">家有千金1+1</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/">🍅🌿🍥</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/">🍅🌿🍥</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://milan021.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://milan021.lofter.com/">米兰</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zaijiaolaogudongzousi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zaijiaolaogudongzousi.lofter.com/">谨言慎刑</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yedanluna.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yedanluna.lofter.com/">看不透本质的人</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://moyiyuanzhihai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://moyiyuanzhihai.lofter.com/">亿源</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://youyigeren077.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://youyigeren077.lofter.com/">有一个人</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://1240461867.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://1240461867.lofter.com/">山雨亭</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yinhui223.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yinhui223.lofter.com/">隐晦</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://qiannianhoujuhuayijiu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qiannianhoujuhuayijiu.lofter.com/">仟年咕咕</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://oikage-light.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://oikage-light.lofter.com/">丹糖分子</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/">翡翠梦境</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://nienieting.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://nienieting.lofter.com/">哎呀亲亲你</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://fengqi142.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://fengqi142.lofter.com/">潮汐不眠</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zhaji466.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zhaji466.lofter.com/">久客</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jinsenianhua360.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jinsenianhua360.lofter.com/">蝉鸣半夏</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/">板城</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/">板城</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sorcerer275.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sorcerer275.lofter.com/">六合之外</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://anniewang2001.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://anniewang2001.lofter.com/">anniewang2001</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://shimu279.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shimu279.lofter.com/">青柠薯片嘎嘣脆</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yunyun608.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yunyun608.lofter.com/">云云</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jingzhizi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jingzhizi.lofter.com/">一陆南</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ca385.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ca385.lofter.com/">我一点也不困</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://17703573336.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://17703573336.lofter.com/">参狂</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/">涉酒衔蝉</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/">涉酒衔蝉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://opaoshijiandao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://opaoshijiandao.lofter.com/">圈</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mengyan067.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mengyan067.lofter.com/">梦   魇</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://houziwangtian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://houziwangtian.lofter.com/">猴子望天</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://moyin653.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://moyin653.lofter.com/">鹤殊</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/">巫梓憐</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shensheng237.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shensheng237.lofter.com/">神生</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://baixuan18001.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://baixuan18001.lofter.com/">白轩</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol></div>
      </div>
      <div class="m-foot">
        <p><br/><span>©</span><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/></p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});<p>    window.permalink = false;</p>
<p>        window.permalink = true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>window.pagewidget=true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount  people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i&lt;functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);<br/>DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});</p>
<p>window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&amp;copy&amp;nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};</p>
<p>_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}<br/>var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 03-小丸子冲锋号</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 03-小丸子冲锋号</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.m-about h2 a {color:#333;}<br/>body{color:#333;}<br/>a,.f-tag input{color:#333;}<br/>a:hover,a:focus{color:#cc0000;}<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:hover .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:active .mCSB_dragger_bar,<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger.mCSB_dragger_onDrag .mCSB_dragger_bar,.toTop{background-color:#cc0000;}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.f-tag{visibility:hidden;}</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="f-about">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-about">
        <h2>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a>
        </h2>
        <p>佛系本系</p>
      </div>
      <div class="m-nav">
        <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace">私信</a></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>                    <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view">归档</a></p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-link">
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0">爆轰</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1">瑟莱</a></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="f-tag">
      <p></p>
      <div class="fixed">
        <p><br/>                <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">全部</a><br/>                <a href="#">按标签查看</a></p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="tagshow">
      <ul>
                    
</ul>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-mn inner">
    <p></p>
    <div class="innerbox article">
      <p></p>
      <div class="time">
        <p>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c5f787a0">2019-06-16</a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="text">
          <h2>
            <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c5f787a0">【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 03</a>
          </h2>
          <p></p>
          <blockquote>
            <p>
              <strong>x非原著向x婚后出轨x</strong>
            </p>
            <p>
              <strong>全员OOC/雷点无数</strong>
            </p>
          </blockquote>
          <p>
            <strong><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e91e5d2">01</a> <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e96c6f1">02</a></strong>
          </p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>
            <span>他想，那的确是个威胁。</span>
          </p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>
            <strong>03</strong>
          </p>
          <p>我停止了对宇智波樱的跟踪。一周后，我拎着一盒小蛋糕，等待主人给我开门。</p>
          <p>片刻后，门内出现了一张令人心情愉快的笑脸。</p>
          <p>现在，我成了漩涡鸣人的朋友。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>要成为这个人的朋友实在不难。更别提我早有准备，确保每个举动都能恰合他的喜好。要放在别人眼里，说不定也会有人质疑“你不会是在追求他吧？”。他人怎么说都无关紧要，倒是漩涡雏田的态度让我有些讶异。</p>
          <p>当然了，现在我也成了她的朋友。他们夫妻俩对朋友都亲切得厉害。</p>
          <p>她接过我手里的小蛋糕盒，温柔地示意我进去，“鸣人大概还要过一阵子再回来，请进来吧。我给您倒茶。”</p>
          <p>去不同的人家里拜访，我总得对自己的礼物精挑细选。比方我在漩涡夫妇面前总表现得随和又亲切，就算每次上门拜访，也只带些精巧却算不上昂贵的点心，偶尔还能摸出一两张拉面优惠券。天知道在大学离家后，我就再也没吃过这种垃圾食品。</p>
          <p>“您煮茶的手艺一如既往的精湛。”我坐在他们客厅的沙发上夸赞道。</p>
          <p>我已来过数次，却仍得说：这是一幢被打理得温馨而舒适的小房子。比起宇智波空旷而庞大的别墅，我更偏好这种“家”的感觉。</p>
          <p>漩涡雏田不好意思地笑了笑，也在我对面坐了下来，“家里很少来客人，结婚后我已经生疏了不少。反倒泡咖啡的功夫越来越深了。”</p>
          <p>“咖啡也很好。”我仍顺着她的话头吹捧，“上个世纪上流社会的军.官夫人们都以倒咖啡为特权。咖啡总比茶位高一等。*”</p>
          <p>漩涡雏田愣了愣，随后微微笑了起来，“我没有想过那么多。”</p>
          <p>“结婚前我的父亲喜好饮茶，所以在我的家族里，大家都得学会如何沏茶与品茶。结婚后，鸣人不怎么喝茶。事实上他很少喜欢什么饮品。但为了应付加班，他总需要大量的提神饮品。既然如此，比起冲泡咖啡，我为他多准备一些手磨咖啡就好了——我也只能为他做到这么多了。”</p>
          <p>我忙道，“已经足够充分了。”我带着七分故意、三分真心，“我虽还未找到恋人，但我相信，大部分男人都希望能拥有像您一样贤惠而体贴的妻子。”</p>
          <p>“更遑论您还出身那样的上流家族。不为冒犯，但我敢打赌，当年鸣人在一众您的追求者中，定是最努力的那个，才俘获了您的芳心吧？”</p>
          <p>“您误会了。”漩涡雏田已经保持了那个完美的笑容很长时间，直到说起这个话题时，她才终于露出几分鲜活的少女情态，“是我追求的他呀。”</p>
          <p>“诶？”</p>
          <p>“我和鸣人、……还有樱，我们很小的时候就相互认识了。我很早就喜欢上了他。可那时他并不喜欢我。”漩涡雏田怀念地笑了起来，“事实上过去很少有人喜欢我。不管在自己的家族中，还是在学校、在别的地方，我总活得像一个边缘人。大抵最有存在感的时候，还是因为‘大小姐’的名头被一些男孩子起哄欺负的时候。”</p>
          <p>见我瞪大了眼睛，她摆了摆手，“我知道您可能不相信。但我觉得这是很寻常的。”</p>
          <p>“我不是一个多么有个性的人。自己想要的、坚持的，也一直很少。是鸣人让我看到了一种截然不同的生活方式，像太阳一样炙热而强烈的人生。”她抬头看向我，自见面以来，眼中第一次燃起了强烈的光彩，“虽然这样说很不好意思，但那时的我，就像浑浑噩噩的飞蛾一样，在看到烛火的那个瞬间，才找到了可以勇往直前的方向。您能明白吗？”</p>
          <p>我沉默了一会儿，“明白是明白……我只是想……”</p>
          <p>“什么？”</p>
          <p>我看着她的眼睛，总觉得接下来的话不能直接说出口：你是想要为了他而活着，还是想要像他一样活着？</p>
          <p>这两种方式字眼相差不大，意义却天差地别。我无意对他人的生存方式评说什么，索性住了嘴。</p>
          <p>“说起来，”我匆忙转移话题，“他加班很多？”以漩涡鸣人陪伴宇智波樱的次数来说，也谈不上吧？</p>
          <p>“他所在的公司是这样的。忙起来时几乎看不到人影。但公司上下谁都是这样的。佐助先、佐助也是这样的。”</p>
          <p>我突然想起了她先前说的话，“您说‘家里来的客人很少’，宇智波先生与宇智波夫人，他们不常来您二位的家中吗？”</p>
          <p>“不。”说这话时，漩涡雏田没有直视我的眼睛。一如既往，在宇智波佐助的话题上，她总表现得比提及宇智波樱时更小心谨慎。</p>
          <p>就像我之前说的那样：人们或多或少，总会不满于对方的朋友占据了伴侣过多的时间。可漩涡雏田对于她丈夫身边出现的所有友人都一视同仁。换句话说，毫不流露意见。</p>
          <p>“我们也只是偶尔在外头聚一聚。不过……鸣人和佐助，他们大抵彼此聚得多一些。同一个公司的同僚，总有许多话题可说的。”</p>
          <p>“也是，”我想了想那个人，顿时也失去了谈话的趣味，干巴巴地随口奉承道，“想必那位先生的品味也是挑剔的。”</p>
          <p>“也……不能这么说吧。”漩涡雏田笑了笑，“我其实不太了解佐助。不过先前，他几次送酒醉的鸣人回来的时候，手里好像拿的也是便利店里的三元啤酒。虽然有些难以接近，可我想他并非苛刻的人。”</p>
          <p>……“几次”。我想了想，却总觉得想不出什么结论来，索性换了个话题。</p>
          <p>“您说起手磨咖啡，正叫我想起来了。我认识个秘鲁工作的熟人，能低价拿到优质咖啡豆。”</p>
          <p>“这怎么——”</p>
          <p>“千万别和我客气，务必替我这个不识货的咖啡门外汉尝尝。对了，您喜欢喝些什么？我看着也帮您带些。”</p>
          <p>“感谢您的关心。”漩涡夫人微微移开了眼神，声音仍是轻柔的、无害的，“只是我的确没什么喜欢的。在家时跟着父亲喝茶，结婚后跟着他喝咖啡，也就如此了。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我在心里想到，平心而论，作为一个男人，我实在很难讨厌这样一个女人——尤其当她还是一名妻子的时候。无数在鸡毛小事里争吵不休的夫妻们一定会想：</p>
          <p>“要是我的妻子/丈夫，永远只会温柔地微笑、体恤地说‘好’，帮你处理家庭的一切琐事，为你实现一个随时能回来、离去的家庭，仿佛既没有烦恼，也没有抱怨，当你需要的时候就出现在你身边，当你要做自己的事时，她/他永远也不会有半句怨言……只是一个‘妻子/丈夫’理想的概念，而不是拥有独立想法的人类，能这样的话，就好了。”</p>
          <p>甚至我终于有一回站在纯粹的婚姻调解专家的立场上，向她劝解了一句：“有些时候，为何不试着向他争一争呢？‘不要老是加班，多陪陪我吧。’‘挑个什么日子，我们去电影院约会呢？’爱情总是表现成自私的占有欲。适当的抱怨反倒能算成小情趣。”</p>
          <p>“您是说，像樱一样？”她难得开了个玩笑。</p>
          <p>这大抵也不是一个合适的例子。我想到上周在宇智波府邸里看见的画面，面上却只是说，“大概吧。三分之一就够了。”</p>
          <p>漩涡雏田听了我的话，感激地笑了笑，“谢谢。”她说，“可是，我不希望给他带来任何麻烦。鸣人的困扰已经够多了。”</p>
          <p>门口开锁的声音打断了我的欲言又止。</p>
          <p>婚姻的重要程序之一，不就是两个人一起面对与解决麻烦吗？</p>
          <p>“我回来了。”漩涡鸣人踏进了门。他的眼下的确有着缺乏休息的青黑，这次的“加班”大概货真价实。“啊，你也来了。”</p>
          <p>“今天比平时还晚。”漩涡雏田匆匆走过去接过了他的外套，颇为忧心地问道，“发生什么事了吗？”</p>
          <p>他像是的确疲倦到了说话也艰难的程度。不过转而漩涡鸣人从疲倦里吸足了一口力气，随后冲着妻子笑了笑。</p>
          <p>“没什么。”</p>
          <p>漩涡雏田看了他一会儿，却又很快收敛、定格在一贯的笑容上，温声道，“我现在就去放水。泡个澡好好休息一下吧。”</p>
          <p>“好。”</p>
          <p>这场面就像电影里的夫妻。我心想。</p>
          <p>完美得就像演员“扮演”出来的一样。</p>
          <p>我起身同他打了个招呼，“本来想约你去喝几杯酒。看来我来的不是时候。你今夜就好好休息吧。”</p>
          <p>漩涡鸣人迟钝地眨了眨眼，“……好。明天见。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>说的是“明天”，实际上直到三天后我们才相聚在一家清幽的小酒吧里。这地方的卡座隐蔽而安静，适合许多小秘密。</p>
          <p>眼见着离这周和宇智波夫妻约好的时间越来越近，我开始为这边的毫无进展焦虑起来。我用借口推脱了一周，这周却避不可避。</p>
          <p>甚至今晨我梦见自己坐在漩涡鸣人的对面，直接开口“你和宇智波樱是否有不正当的婚外情关系”，醒来便知道：再不打探出一些工作相关的事情来，漩涡夫妻的“完美新朋友”或许就要出现纰漏了。</p>
          <p>一上来，我先劝了他不少酒。</p>
          <p>漩涡鸣人酒量算不上好，很快就露出几分迟钝的笑容。</p>
          <p>“原本我昨天有时间的，”我往他的杯子里倒满，“但突然来了个小学同学。只好同你说‘今天’。”</p>
          <p>漩涡鸣人浑不在意地摆了摆手。</p>
          <p>我只好继续向前，“说起来，”我轻松而感叹地笑道，“我上小学那会儿，还喜欢过她，当着全校师生的面说过要娶她。可这么多年过去，她早已成了两个孩子的母亲。我看着她的脸，觉得在她的身上，已经半点儿过去的痕迹也没有了。可偶尔她笑起来，还是让我回忆起了多年前的模样。”像这样用与共情的故事，我随时随地都有千百个备用。</p>
          <p>漩涡鸣人眼神涣散，用一手支着额头，看着卡座的一侧角落，声音闷闷的，“是啊……大家为什么会变呢？”</p>
          <p>我又推了一杯酒过去，“这也是无可奈何的吧。谁都会改变的。”</p>
          <p>“我知道、我知道！”漩涡鸣人烦恼地抓了抓头发，“力量会变、想法会变，经验、阅历、容貌……所有的东西都会改变。可一个人最本质的东西也会改变吗？坏人可以变好。可善良的心也会变得差劲吗？”</p>
          <p>我甚至差点儿失笑，不明白自己是否在安慰一个不懂事的天真孩子，“这自然也是，理所当然的。”</p>
          <p>漩涡鸣人有一双极为明亮的蓝色眼睛。我想我还未曾在哪处见过第二双这样漂亮的眼睛。现在那双眼睛里，写满了困惑与质疑。</p>
          <p>他又低下头去，给自己灌了一杯，“我以为……至少爱情不会改变。”</p>
          <p>“喜欢一个人……可以变得不那么喜欢了，变得越来越多，或是变成了另一种喜欢，但会改变吗？喜欢……会变成恨吗？”</p>
          <p>我心中一动，替他倒上了酒，“感情这种事情，其实都是具体问题、具体分析的。”</p>
          <p>我想他彻底醉了：往后仰倒在卡座的沙发靠背上，看着天花板上如夜空繁星的花纹，半晌没有说话。我开始有些懊悔于高估了他的酒量。可当他再次开口时，我又有些摸不准，他到底有没有醉了。</p>
          <p>“我小时候，很喜欢樱。”</p>
          <p>我的心脏漏跳一拍，心想：这段婚外情，还是年少时带的破镜重圆？</p>
          <p>“可她一心只喜欢佐助。”</p>
          <p>我想：你们小小年纪，关系未免也过于混乱。漩涡雏田喜欢你，你喜欢宇智波樱，而宇智波樱喜欢宇智波佐助，这何止是简单的三角恋——我突然一顿，反应过来问道，“那宇智波先…佐助喜欢谁呢？”</p>
          <p>漩涡鸣人愣了片刻，他瞪大了眼睛，像是十分艰难地在记忆里寻找，很久后他才给了我一个古怪的回答：“他……佐助，喜欢家人。”</p>
          <p>他歪着头，在靠背上阖了一会儿眼，随后才慢吞吞地继续先前的话题，“我一直知道，”他在这里顿了顿，随后换了一种不太确定的语气，“我觉得，樱非常喜欢佐助。”</p>
          <p>“我想过她是那种、愿意为了佐助做任何事的人。不管是放弃自己原来的生活、家人，甚至是自己的生活，只要是为了佐助……可后来，我又有些不确定了。”漩涡鸣人放空地仰视着天花板，声音低哑地在卡座里飘浮，“我想她对佐助的信任……其实也有极限。当超过这条限度的时候，就算再痛苦，她也会……”</p>
          <p>“我无法评判她的对错。我也不能把自己的标准强加在她身上。”</p>
          <p>我开始困惑于他所说的意思了。可你无法强行要求醉酒后的袒露真言还有什么逻辑可言。我只好继续装作一个安静的倾听者。</p>
          <p>“即使是这样……”他的声音越来越低，“我也相信她对佐助的喜欢不会改变。”</p>
          <p>“她现在，是佐助唯一的家人啊。”</p>
          <p>我越听越迷惑，实在搞不明白他在说些什么，只能小心地插了一句话，“怎么……难道，她现在对佐助的感觉，已经变了吗？”</p>
          <p>“我也不知道。”漩涡鸣人像是陷入了一段不愉快的回忆，“我其实现在还是不明白她那天的想法。我不清楚他们的问题。但我想我的确不能再否定，他们之间的确出现了问题。”</p>
          <p>“那天？”虽嘴上这么说，实际上我已立时回想起来：大概就是我看到他和宇智波樱争吵的那一个下午。</p>
          <p>他似乎不太想要明说，却也出于某种为人的秉性，不愿把那件事藏掖。</p>
          <p>我耐心地等待。终于，他抬头看着我，用一种古怪的、请人原谅的语气说道：“那天她问我，能不能在佐助面前，扮演她的情人。”</p>
          <p>我张了张嘴，半晌才找回了自己的声音，“为什么她想要你这么做？”</p>
          <p>在一瞬间里，漩涡鸣人的眼睛突然变得冷静与审视——这让我突然一惊，像是眼睁睁地看着天上太阳热烈，踏出暖室门外才发现仍是冬天。</p>
          <p>“她说了一个有关佐助的猜测。”他低声说道。</p>
          <p>“可我不能接受。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“樱似乎笃定佐助正在计划着谋.杀她。为此她需要不顾一切地保护自己。”</p>
          <p>“医生，”漩涡鸣人对我说道，他甚至轻松地一笑，“这种事情，你能相信吗？”</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="info">
        <p></p>
        <div class="tags">
          <p>标签：<a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E8%83%8C%E5%8F%9B%E6%AD%BB%E5%8E%BB%E7%9A%84%E4%B8%80%E5%A4%9C">背叛死去的一夜</a><br/></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p><br/>                    <a class="fl-r" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e96c6f1">下一页&gt;</a><br/>                </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="comment">
          <p></p>
          <div class="nctitle">
            <p>评论(47)</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="hot">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>热度(690)</p></div>function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {<br/>_e = _e || window.event;<br/>!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;<br/>!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;<br/>var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>more.style.display = 'none';<br/>loading.style.display = 'block';<br/>if(window.ActiveXObject) {<br/>var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');<br/>} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {<br/>var req=new XMLHttpRequest();<br/>} else {<br/>return;<br/>}<br/>req.onreadystatechange=function(){<br/>if (req.readyState==4) {<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>var notes_html=req.responseText;<br/>if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {<br/>more_notes_loaded(notes_html);<br/>}<br/>var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;<br/>notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);<br/>notes.removeChild(loading);<br/>notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;<br/>}<br/>}<br/>req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&amp;offset='+offset,true);<br/>req.send();<br/>}<p> </p>
<p>		if (!!window.notes_inserted) {<br/>			notes_inserted();<br/>		}</p>
<ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共4人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://bianfukong.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://bianfukong.lofter.com/">蝙蝠控</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://finenumber.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://finenumber.lofter.com/">見五號</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://chanyeol2000.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chanyeol2000.lofter.com/">uu的努力日记</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://chanyeol2000.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chanyeol2000.lofter.com/">uu的努力日记</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://june13.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://june13.lofter.com/">PI SATO</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://guaishoudeouxiangshihanji.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://guaishoudeouxiangshihanji.lofter.com/">怪兽的偶像是韩吉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://muziyangjintianyoumeiyouchiyao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://muziyangjintianyoumeiyouchiyao.lofter.com/">番茄拉面🍥</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://3361900228.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://3361900228.lofter.com/">୧⍤⃝🧸</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://nicezyc.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://nicezyc.lofter.com/">Nice_ZYC</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xingyueliangmangmang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xingyueliangmangmang.lofter.com/">水晶泡泡糖</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://mulefans.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mulefans.lofter.com/">豆腐丝的碗</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://chengjiyan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chengjiyan.lofter.com/">鱼一条</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wushang585.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wushang585.lofter.com/">无殇</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yisujunqing.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yisujunqing.lofter.com/">轻风画秋www.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://heychloe281.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heychloe281.lofter.com/">HeyChloe</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shenlu95990.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shenlu95990.lofter.com/">姓漩涡的可爱男孩</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jiayouqianjin11.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jiayouqianjin11.lofter.com/">家有千金1+1</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/">🍅🌿🍥</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/">🍅🌿🍥</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://aiyou69.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://aiyou69.lofter.com/">艾莜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://milan021.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://milan021.lofter.com/">米兰</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://songyuefuren281.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://songyuefuren281.lofter.com/">闵其昨晚很猛</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://songyuefuren281.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://songyuefuren281.lofter.com/">闵其昨晚很猛</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yedanluna.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yedanluna.lofter.com/">看不透本质的人</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://moyiyuanzhihai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://moyiyuanzhihai.lofter.com/">亿源</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://youyigeren077.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://youyigeren077.lofter.com/">有一个人</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://1916836085.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://1916836085.lofter.com/">$</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://1240461867.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://1240461867.lofter.com/">山雨亭</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yinhui223.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yinhui223.lofter.com/">隐晦</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lanhmandd.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lanhmandd.lofter.com/">突然咩叫</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://oikage-light.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://oikage-light.lofter.com/">丹糖分子</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/">翡翠梦境</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://helltoplinson.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://helltoplinson.lofter.com/">isthatyoularry</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/">板城</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/">板城</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sanshengmoqing.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sanshengmoqing.lofter.com/">月光下的小妖77</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://sorcerer275.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sorcerer275.lofter.com/">六合之外</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sorcerer275.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sorcerer275.lofter.com/">六合之外</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://anniewang2001.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://anniewang2001.lofter.com/">anniewang2001</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://shimu279.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shimu279.lofter.com/">青柠薯片嘎嘣脆</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yunyun608.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yunyun608.lofter.com/">云云</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ca385.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ca385.lofter.com/">我一点也不困</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/">涉酒衔蝉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/">涉酒衔蝉</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://opaoshijiandao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://opaoshijiandao.lofter.com/">圈</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mengyan067.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mengyan067.lofter.com/">梦   魇</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://houziwangtian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://houziwangtian.lofter.com/">猴子望天</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/">巫梓憐</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://baixuan18001.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://baixuan18001.lofter.com/">白轩</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://baixuan18001.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://baixuan18001.lofter.com/">白轩</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol></div>
      </div>
      <div class="m-foot">
        <p><br/><span>©</span><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/></p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});<p>    window.permalink = false;</p>
<p>        window.permalink = true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>window.pagewidget=true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount  people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i&lt;functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);<br/>DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});</p>
<p>window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&amp;copy&amp;nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};</p>
<p>_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}<br/>var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 04-小丸子冲锋号</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 04-小丸子冲锋号</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.m-about h2 a {color:#333;}<br/>body{color:#333;}<br/>a,.f-tag input{color:#333;}<br/>a:hover,a:focus{color:#cc0000;}<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:hover .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:active .mCSB_dragger_bar,<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger.mCSB_dragger_onDrag .mCSB_dragger_bar,.toTop{background-color:#cc0000;}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.f-tag{visibility:hidden;}</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="f-about">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-about">
        <h2>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a>
        </h2>
        <p>佛系本系</p>
      </div>
      <div class="m-nav">
        <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace">私信</a></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>                    <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view">归档</a></p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-link">
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0">爆轰</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1">瑟莱</a></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="f-tag">
      <p></p>
      <div class="fixed">
        <p><br/>                <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">全部</a><br/>                <a href="#">按标签查看</a></p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="tagshow">
      <ul>
                    
</ul>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-mn inner">
    <p></p>
    <div class="innerbox article">
      <p></p>
      <div class="time">
        <p>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c6400fef">2019-07-25</a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="text">
          <h2>
            <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c6400fef">【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 04</a>
          </h2>
          <p></p>
          <blockquote>
            <p>
              <strong>x非原著向x婚后出轨x</strong>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <strong>全员OOC/雷点无数</strong>
            </p>
          </blockquote>
          <p>
            <strong><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e91e5d2">01</a> <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e96c6f1">02</a> <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c5f787a0">03</a></strong>
          </p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>
            <span>享受赌约的前提在于，你并不把结果当真。</span>
          </p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>04</p>
          <p>“他知道了吗？”</p>
          <p>我借用削铅笔的动作为自己争取一份把控节奏的权力。在她问出来以后，我的咨询室里安静了一会儿。我们静静听着刀片在铅笔的木头棍上摩擦出声音，直到一阵机械的重复后，她突然对我说：“您的情绪似乎不太稳定。”</p>
          <p>我的手下一颤，顿了顿，索性把刀片和铅笔都放回了桌上。</p>
          <p>“您的观察力很敏锐，宇智波夫人。”</p>
          <p>“这个？只是一点职业习惯。在结婚以前我就职于X市医院普外科。您或许能理解，我们这样的人总需要善于观察细节，就像从一毫米的黑点里找出隐藏的病情。”</p>
          <p>“我能理解。”我说道。随后我叹了一口气，往后靠在椅背上，直白地问道，“我只是不明白，既然您如此敏锐，为什么还需要一个外人来试探您的丈夫？他看起来可不像个随便能向婚姻咨询师袒露心扉的人。而我想您也应该有能力观察他是否发现了您的婚外情。”</p>
          <p>宇智波樱的眼神往下偏移，过了一会儿，她重新抬起眼睛看向我，“但他比我更擅长此道，医生。”</p>
          <p>“如果撇开关系，仅以个人能力而论，我很难在某个方面胜过他。或许在我们都是孩子的时候，我偶尔还能让他另眼相待。但在这么多年以后，我只能说，他已经进步了太多，以至于不再需要把我当做同一阶梯上的同盟。”她顿了顿，“或是对手。”</p>
          <p>我看着她，直到从每一个细节里判定出：她只是在陈述一件客观事实，才轻声道：“可婚姻并不是两个人换一个场地来竞争。你不需要把他当成对手，也不必去揣测他是否在用‘敌人’来定义你。”</p>
          <p>“你是说婚姻里的信任？正是如此。但这并非结了婚就一定会出现的附赠品。如果两个人类因为一本结婚证书，就能建立起更多的信赖关系，那么就不会出现如此多的婚姻悲剧，不是吗？”</p>
          <p>“我该怎样确定他对我的信任是否存在？我在请求您帮助我得到答案。”</p>
          <p>通过询问宇智波佐助，是否知道她这段子虚乌有的婚外情吗？</p>
          <p>“那么，您知道了吗？”她微微一笑，“他是否信任我。”</p>
          <p>老实说，我弄不明白宇智波樱的想法。我不喜欢和聪明人打交道。</p>
          <p>她很聪明。认识她的人都这么说。不是“一个聪明的女人”，而是“这个人很聪明”。</p>
          <p>作为掌握社会大部分话语权的男性，我可以居高临下地说漩涡雏田是个聪明的女人，把这个词仅局限于一个微小的片面。</p>
          <p>我评判她：明白男人想要的“完美妻子”是什么模样，并且毫不介意把自己套入一个僵硬、固定的模板。</p>
          <p>作为潜在得益者，我希望更多的女人成为她的模样。所以我夸赞她的聪明。</p>
          <p>但我明白宇智波樱的聪明并不体现在面对男人时的模样。她是个不能凭性别之分而傲慢以待的对手。聪明人总是思考得太多。愚蠢的人总是想要得太多。当她想要得很多，也因此思考得很多，就成了无比难缠的敌人。</p>
          <p>就像我可以根据经验来猜测：宇智波樱在自己丈夫前对漩涡鸣人表露暧昧、用“坦白出轨”来示弱，来请求我帮她丈夫……以及制造那些不堪的痕迹，全都只是为了博取丈夫的注意。</p>
          <p>这很寻常。为了试探他人对自己的在意程度，不惜撒几个弥天大谎——许多人都曾做过。</p>
          <p>但我仍不明白她这么做是为了什么——她本可以选择更温和或是更完善的方式。</p>
          <p>她已经给出了两个待解的问题：欺骗我“她已出轨”；要求漩涡鸣人配合她的谎言。乍看之下，全是为了欺骗自己的丈夫做铺垫。</p>
          <p>所以，为什么她要这么做？我该相信她对漩涡鸣人所说的“我的丈夫想要谋.杀我”，还是相信截止目前为止，她摆在我面前的“证据”——她只是想通过伪造出轨来重新博得丈夫的关注？</p>
          <p>关于前者，大部分普通人不会这么想。他们不会想到：当我的丈夫想要谋杀我时，我需要做的，是邀请我们两人共同的好友，来扮演我的情人的戏码。</p>
          <p>这之中并不存在逻辑。</p>
          <p>也因此，虽然我不相信宇智波有杀害妻子的必要，但我也不敢相信宇智波樱说的全是谎言——漩涡鸣人并不仅仅是她一人的朋友，一个毫无根据的谎言在他与宇智波佐助见面的下一秒便会曝光。我不认为她会做这么莽撞的计划。</p>
          <p>她在想什么？她要做什么？</p>
          <p>我尚未摸清宇智波的丝毫想法，就要提前面对宇智波樱的计划——甚至连她的目的是什么也想不明白。</p>
          <p>面对宇智波樱的时候，我不能索性说“别撒谎了，你的出轨并不存在”。看到宇智波佐助时，我也不能直接问“你真的如你的妻子所说，打算谋杀她吗？”。</p>
          <p>我既想不出宇智波樱的真正目的，也摸不清宇智波佐助对于这一切的真正态度。我只能看着他们在“礼貌微笑”上高度重合的两张脸，挫败地祈求神明“就让他们赶紧把钱扔给我，去找下一个咨询师祸害吧！”</p>
          <p>这件事已棘手到了这般地步——我还得帮他们遮掩谎言。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“所以说，在这时候，你是混乱不解的。”</p>
          <p>我在心里翻了一个白眼，面上只微笑道，“正如我刚刚一小时里反复强调的——是的，那会儿我什么都不知道。”</p>
          <p>这个案子的调查员拿着一叠厚厚的案件记录，再次问我一样的问题——早在那一晚枪声响起后，我就开始被各方面的人“穷追猛打”。</p>
          <p>仅仅一年的商业往来，却非要逼我重复每一个细节。接下这对客户已成为我此生最悔恨的事情之一——这些负责调查凶杀案的相关人员，连带着把我所有的诈骗行为也掀了彻底。</p>
          <p>眼前这个新来的调查员据说是个“上面来人”。我依然不知道漩涡鸣人或是宇智波佐助究竟是个什么身份，可看在这个人轻描淡写地就能把我“从业多年”的诈骗记录抹去的情况下，我猜想这要么是因为他们的家庭，要么是因为他们的工作。</p>
          <p>“你那天是怎么回答宇智波樱的？”调查员问道。</p>
          <p>“我并没有正面回复。”我再次沉浸到回忆之中，“我对她说……”</p>
          <p>“‘您的丈夫在这一整个月里，的确都埋头于繁忙的工作之中。而我认为这十分可信。’我说这句话有确切的根据。有一个帮我盯梢的人——我已经给过了他的名字，告诉我说，他跟了宇智波佐助整整一个月，就没有见过后者进行过工作以外的活动。他几乎每天都在公司里待到深夜。”</p>
          <p>“在第一份记录里，我看到你有在提到过，这时候的宇智波樱让你感到有些奇怪？怎样个奇怪法？”</p>
          <p>“在我说完这句话之后，她露出了一种……”我斟酌着恰当的用词，“认命的绝望。”我看了一眼调查员的表情，又解释了一句，“一般来说，如果是害怕丈夫发现自己婚外情的女性，在听到这个消息时，不是会松了一口气吗？”</p>
          <p>“可你说过她一开始的目的，就是为了伪造出轨来让宇智波佐助知情。”</p>
          <p>“那当她听到这个消息的时候，也应该是懊恼、失望，或是意料之中的，才符合常理。”我对调查员说出了我当时埋藏在心的疑问，“为什么是绝望呢？”</p>
          <p>调查员静静地与我对视了一会儿，随后低下头，换了一个问题，“你在这个时间点是否已经知道，宇智波佐助、宇智波樱，及漩涡鸣人，是一同服过役、上过战场的战友？”</p>
          <p>“我这时已经看过了他们大学毕业时的简历，所以我知道他们都曾在年轻的时候服过役。但他们的隶属部队并不一致，也写得也非常模糊。我对这方面没多少了解。因此我虽然知道他们比同龄人更晚毕业的原因，但这会儿我既不在乎这条履历，也并不知道他们真的被派到战场去过。”</p>
          <p>我做过这样的“你问我答”太多次，因而早已明白这个问题的意义，所以我加了一句，“我以为所谓的‘谋杀’就只是个听着吓人的谎言。你知道不少人都喜欢说这种口头威胁，实际上却在千分之一的可能里，才会真正实施，并且超不过半天就被抓捕归案。谁会把这种话当真呢？”</p>
          <p>“我当时真的不知道，他们的确具备获取武器、实现谋杀，乃至于处理尸体、销毁证据的能力——就算在服过役的人之中，这样的能力也并不多见。”</p>
          <p>“他们的确当过什么、”我顿了顿，说出来时，连自己都觉得有些好笑，“特工之类的，是吗？”我仿佛看电影太多的幻想症似的，每一次说出来都会惹得做笔录的人发笑。</p>
          <p>调查员也同样笑了起来，可他没有正面回复，只是翻开了下一页记录，“那么，关于宇智波佐助，在那天威胁你帮妻子‘治病’后，他之后还是否和你有过私下的往来？”</p>
          <p>我看了他好一会儿，才心神不宁地继续重复，“呃、不，至少在那段时间里没有了。因为在下一次咨询的时候……发生了那件事，所以，在那接下来的整整两个星期里，我都放弃了跟踪宇智波樱。我甚至以为这份业务就此结束了。”</p>
          <p>“是什么呢？”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“为什么她会这么认为，医生？”漩涡鸣人再度和我聊起这件事的时候，已是下一次咨询日的当天上午。</p>
          <p>我满脑子都被宇智波樱当时那个奇怪的表情所占据，想着下午又要面临的“疯狂解谜”，只漫不经心地回了他一句，“认为什么？”</p>
          <p>“佐助要、”他顿了顿，更精准地描述道，“樱认为佐助要杀了她。”</p>
          <p>“她有告诉你这份猜测的依据是什么吗？”我的兴趣重新被调动了起来，帮着努力分析起来。</p>
          <p>我们坐在咖啡厅面向大街的位置上。漩涡鸣人摸着手里瓷杯上的花纹，语气沉缓地说道，“佐助再一次提出了离婚。”</p>
          <p>我瞪大了眼睛，暗自掐了自己一把，才及时反应过来，“‘再一次’？”</p>
          <p>“第一次的时候，是一年前。那会儿他们才刚刚结婚两年。”漩涡鸣人那双漂亮的眼睛，映出了窗外逐渐变得密集的雨帘，像是一场回忆的浓雾开始在他眼中蔓延。</p>
          <p>“也是这样一个下着大雨的冬天。樱只在睡衣外裹了一件羊毛大衣，她浑身湿透了，发着抖敲开了我家的大门。”</p>
          <p>“她说，佐助结束了长达半年的出差，并在回来的当天，突然向她提出了离婚。雏田希望带她去楼上换衣服，可她只是跌坐在地上，哭着请求我帮她想个法子。在我们长大以后，我已经很少见过她那样脆弱的表情。”漩涡鸣人伸出一只手，缓缓抵在额头的一侧，像是在被迫回忆什么不愿回想的过去。</p>
          <p>我沉默了一会儿，“你做了什么？”</p>
          <p>漩涡鸣人看了我一眼，随后道，“……什么也没有。”</p>
          <p>“我在那天找到了佐助，我坐下来，希望能和他，以挚友的身份交流一些想法，弄明白他突然决定这么做的理由。”</p>
          <p>“他告诉你了吗？”我问。</p>
          <p>“不。”漩涡鸣人给了我一个困惑已久的眼神，“不。”他重复了一遍。</p>
          <p>他转过了头，视线重新回到所剩无几的咖啡上，“当我坐了下来，他只是请我喝了一瓶从国外带回来的酒。当我醉醺醺回家的时候，他告诉我说，他会重新考虑。他们会自己商量怎样解决。”</p>
          <p>“所以，”漩涡鸣人耸了耸肩，“那天晚上他送我回来的时候，樱和他一起回去了。”</p>
          <p>“之后他们再也没提。”</p>
          <p>他端起杯子，像灌中药似的，皱着眉、捏着鼻子，把剩下的咖啡一饮而尽，随后依然用那张忍耐苦味的表情说道，“直到这次以前，我以为他们已经解决了这个问题。”</p>
          <p>我想了想，问道，“樱像上一次一样，是为了让你帮她再次劝阻佐助，才提出了那个出格的请求吗？”</p>
          <p>“不。”他望了一眼窗外，在杯底留下了几张小额钞票，“她只是认为，因为她始终不愿意接受离婚的提议，所以佐助迟早会不耐烦地杀掉她。”</p>
          <p>“而你觉得这不可能发生在佐助身上？”我也跟着他一同站了起来。我们走到了咖啡厅的门口。</p>
          <p>漩涡鸣人在撑开伞的时候，被不小心滴进来的雨滴弄得抖了抖脖子。他从头到脚都是那种金融中心的高楼里行经的高层精英，只在偶尔一些地方，露出一点儿不易察觉的稚气，叫人觉得他似乎有些好骗。</p>
          <p>我现在正这么肯定这项猜测。“这么说吧，佐助是个好人。”他说道，“纵然在最糟糕的处境里，他也不会任由自己被染黑。”</p>
          <p>“非传统意义上，我能承认。”我露出一个不太经心的假笑。</p>
          <p>“你只是和其他人一样有些误解。他不会和不熟悉的人表达太多。”漩涡鸣人顿了顿，神情变得十分严肃，“我的意思是，如果有人仅仅因为片面印象，就误会他是个没有感情的冷酷家伙，以为他可以毫无动容地牺牲自己所爱，那么我只能说，他们只是从没有得到过他的感情。”</p>
          <p>“即使那个‘他们’里，可能包括他的合法妻子？”</p>
          <p>漩涡鸣人站在愈渐瓢泼的雨中想了想，他似乎有些犹豫，可他最后还是点头道，“是。我依然会这么想。”</p>
          <p>我站在门口的雨遮下看着他向不远处的大楼走去，过了会儿才突然灵光一现，高声叫住了他，“那漩涡先生，谁得到过他的感情？”</p>
          <p>雨声让这段距离的交流变成了信号微弱时的电话。</p>
          <p>我看见他转过身，带着难以形容的复杂神情，在氤氲的雨帘后头睁大了那双与阴雨格格不入的眼睛。</p>
          <p>“……”</p>
          <p>随后他张口说了句什么。我并未听清。</p>
          <p>在我们分开三小时后，我在咨询室里接待了罕见地画了浓妆的宇智波樱。</p>
          <p>她今天开门见山，语速极快，“你的责任、你的任务是什么？”在我回答以前，她更快地说道，“我们委托了你在两个月内挽救我们的婚姻，现在是你该履行责任的时候。”</p>
          <p>我有些诧异地往后退了一步，讪笑道，“这……我不明白——”</p>
          <p>“我是说，”她提高了声音，一时尖利到不像本人，“阻止我们离婚！”</p>
          <p>“就到这里为止，樱。”这句话打断了我和她这场不知目的的“你进我退”。</p>
          <p>宇智波站在门口，漆黑的大雨跟随他的风衣席卷而来，在闪电亮起的时候，他把伞随手扔到一边，露出冷漠而缺乏感情的眉眼。</p>
          <p>“你我的婚姻早已走到尽头，只剩下一个未走的形式。一年前你就已明白，不管你做什么，我们都会走到终点，或早或晚。”</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="info">
        <p></p>
        <div class="tags">
          <p>标签：<a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E8%83%8C%E5%8F%9B%E6%AD%BB%E5%8E%BB%E7%9A%84%E4%B8%80%E5%A4%9C">背叛死去的一夜</a><br/></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p><br/>                    <a class="fl-r" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c5f787a0">下一页&gt;</a><br/>                </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="comment">
          <p></p>
          <div class="nctitle">
            <p>评论(72)</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="hot">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>热度(608)</p></div>function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {<br/>_e = _e || window.event;<br/>!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;<br/>!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;<br/>var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>more.style.display = 'none';<br/>loading.style.display = 'block';<br/>if(window.ActiveXObject) {<br/>var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');<br/>} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {<br/>var req=new XMLHttpRequest();<br/>} else {<br/>return;<br/>}<br/>req.onreadystatechange=function(){<br/>if (req.readyState==4) {<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>var notes_html=req.responseText;<br/>if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {<br/>more_notes_loaded(notes_html);<br/>}<br/>var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;<br/>notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);<br/>notes.removeChild(loading);<br/>notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;<br/>}<br/>}<br/>req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&amp;offset='+offset,true);<br/>req.send();<br/>}<p> </p>
<p>		if (!!window.notes_inserted) {<br/>			notes_inserted();<br/>		}</p>
<ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共3人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://finenumber.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://finenumber.lofter.com/">見五號</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://chanyeol2000.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chanyeol2000.lofter.com/">uu的努力日记</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://chanyeol2000.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chanyeol2000.lofter.com/">uu的努力日记</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://june13.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://june13.lofter.com/">PI SATO</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://muziyangjintianyoumeiyouchiyao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://muziyangjintianyoumeiyouchiyao.lofter.com/">番茄拉面🍥</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://nicezyc.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://nicezyc.lofter.com/">Nice_ZYC</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xingyueliangmangmang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xingyueliangmangmang.lofter.com/">水晶泡泡糖</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://mulefans.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mulefans.lofter.com/">豆腐丝的碗</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zangjiu622.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zangjiu622.lofter.com/">藏九</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://391106.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://391106.lofter.com/">柠檬派</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://badaozongcaiaishangwo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://badaozongcaiaishangwo.lofter.com/">芝士揍敌客</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jiayouqianjin11.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jiayouqianjin11.lofter.com/">家有千金1+1</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/">🍅🌿🍥</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/">🍅🌿🍥</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://aiyou69.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://aiyou69.lofter.com/">艾莜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://milan021.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://milan021.lofter.com/">米兰</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://oikage-light.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://oikage-light.lofter.com/">丹糖分子</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yedanluna.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yedanluna.lofter.com/">看不透本质的人</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://moyiyuanzhihai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://moyiyuanzhihai.lofter.com/">亿源</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://youyigeren077.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://youyigeren077.lofter.com/">有一个人</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://1240461867.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://1240461867.lofter.com/">山雨亭</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yinhui223.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yinhui223.lofter.com/">隐晦</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mingcibuzuoshu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mingcibuzuoshu.lofter.com/">谢氏恩客</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/">翡翠梦境</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://nienieting.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://nienieting.lofter.com/">哎呀亲亲你</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lovelovekk300.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lovelovekk300.lofter.com/">碳酸墨水</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zhangyuxin780.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zhangyuxin780.lofter.com/">。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/">板城</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/">板城</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sanshengmoqing.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sanshengmoqing.lofter.com/">月光下的小妖77</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://sorcerer275.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sorcerer275.lofter.com/">六合之外</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sorcerer275.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sorcerer275.lofter.com/">六合之外</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://shimu279.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shimu279.lofter.com/">青柠薯片嘎嘣脆</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yunyun608.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yunyun608.lofter.com/">云云</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ca385.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ca385.lofter.com/">我一点也不困</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://17703573336.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://17703573336.lofter.com/">参狂</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/">涉酒衔蝉</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/">涉酒衔蝉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://opaoshijiandao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://opaoshijiandao.lofter.com/">圈</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mengyan067.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mengyan067.lofter.com/">梦   魇</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://guoxuqing.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://guoxuqing.lofter.com/">郭絮青</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://gouxingxingdemeiyitian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://gouxingxingdemeiyitian.lofter.com/">苟星星的每一天</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/">巫梓憐</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://baixuan18001.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://baixuan18001.lofter.com/">白轩</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://baixuan18001.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://baixuan18001.lofter.com/">白轩</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shensheng237.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shensheng237.lofter.com/">神生</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://qiangua383.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qiangua383.lofter.com/">茜瓜</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://s-ceiling.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://s-ceiling.lofter.com/">MiGu</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://woc43625.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://woc43625.lofter.com/">Potato</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://weiwuxian182.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://weiwuxian182.lofter.com/">想绿了蓝湛，拐走魏婴</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol></div>
      </div>
      <div class="m-foot">
        <p><br/><span>©</span><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/></p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});<p>    window.permalink = false;</p>
<p>        window.permalink = true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>window.pagewidget=true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount  people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i&lt;functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);<br/>DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});</p>
<p>window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&amp;copy&amp;nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};</p>
<p>_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}<br/>var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 05-小丸子冲锋号</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 05-小丸子冲锋号</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.m-about h2 a {color:#333;}<br/>body{color:#333;}<br/>a,.f-tag input{color:#333;}<br/>a:hover,a:focus{color:#cc0000;}<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:hover .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:active .mCSB_dragger_bar,<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger.mCSB_dragger_onDrag .mCSB_dragger_bar,.toTop{background-color:#cc0000;}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.f-tag{visibility:hidden;}</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="f-about">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-about">
        <h2>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a>
        </h2>
        <p>佛系本系</p>
      </div>
      <div class="m-nav">
        <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace">私信</a></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>                    <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view">归档</a></p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-link">
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0">爆轰</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1">瑟莱</a></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="f-tag">
      <p></p>
      <div class="fixed">
        <p><br/>                <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">全部</a><br/>                <a href="#">按标签查看</a></p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="tagshow">
      <ul>
                    
</ul>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-mn inner">
    <p></p>
    <div class="innerbox article">
      <p></p>
      <div class="time">
        <p>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c74de3c0">2019-12-30</a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="text">
          <h2>
            <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c74de3c0">【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 05</a>
          </h2>
          <p></p>
          <blockquote>
            <p>
              <strong>x非原著向x婚后出轨x</strong>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <strong>全员OOC/雷点无数</strong>
            </p>
          </blockquote>
          <p>
            <strong><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e91e5d2">01</a> <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e96c6f1">02</a> <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c5f787a0">03</a> <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c6400fef">04</a></strong>
          </p>
          <p>
            <strong>
              <br/>
            </strong>
          </p>
          <p>
            <strong>05</strong>
          </p>
          <p>调查员要求我回忆他们说过的话，哪怕细枝末节也最好复述。这环节我做过多次，流程都熟悉，说的内容也大多相同。毕竟你无法回忆起长时间里和另一个人的所有对话。我只能挑选一些印象深刻的。</p>
          <p>之中有些是我那会儿调查时觉得值得注意的——甚至记在了本子上，有些我自己也不明白为什么能回忆起那些毫无意义的鸡毛蒜皮。有一些上次调查时没有想起，下一次又回忆了起来。</p>
          <p>我说了不少和之前记录一样的对话。但既然说到了那个下午、关键的那个下午——或许因为眼前的调查员是唯一一个没有嘲笑我那堆电影般的“特工阴谋论”的家伙，所以我回想了起来。</p>
          <p>“有一段我之前从没放在心上。”我对调查员说，“我没听明白话里的意思，也不以为意，觉得那只算家庭主妇看多了电影后的夸张。”</p>
          <p>而现在再次回想起来，我似乎第一次弄明白了漩涡雏田为什么会说那些话。或者换一个角度想，那才是我真正最接近真相的时刻也不一定。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“……我不能说我十分了解，我从没有真正走进那个圈子里。但我知道他们从小就有默契。力量、危险、定义正义与邪恶时摇摆不定的天平……他们喜欢讨论这个，有时候也……追求过这些。如果让我来说的话，我想他们，确切的说，是那两位男士，对‘何为出格’的定义与划分“不可原谅”的程度，和我们并不一样。”</p>
          <p>“我不明白。”那时的我全心思都纠缠在“出轨不出轨”的问题上。拜托了，“我猜他要谋杀我”的阴谋论应该去找警||察。</p>
          <p>我猜漩涡夫人的这话是在暗示我，对于她和宇智波樱的丈夫来说，“出轨”根本算不上无法忍受的下限。而对于她来说，这也是一个无伤大雅的“小错误”：许多深爱丈夫的家庭主妇都能接受“只要他最后能回到我身边”的妥协。</p>
          <p>——总有这样的人。尚有人敢引导公主参与three-way，认为出轨无需小题大做的人自然也数不胜数。</p>
          <p>[我发现了他与樱的婚外情，可他们二人、与我和佐助，都不认为这是无法忍受的大问题。]</p>
          <p>我猜漩涡雏田暗示我的，就是这个意思。</p>
          <p>“你瞧，”接着漩涡雏田低低地笑了一声，垂眸时显出了苦涩与后怕，“我们曾经经历过很多、见识过很多，或许已远远超过你的想象。”</p>
          <p>“对于人类的最恶与最善，以及无法简单概括的极端性，我们都深有了解。因而在‘看法’这事上，我能建议你的，就只有不要用你的认知来平推我们的。”</p>
          <p>“打个简单的比方，或许你觉得杀人罪大恶极，而吃人更已超过了人类的底线。但雪山上的幸存者会告诉你，他们每天都要选择烹饪哪一位遇难的同伴尸体。远离现代社会的土著们也拥有食人的百种菜谱。”</p>
          <p>……老实说，我被这个毫不恰当的比喻吓了一跳。之前听她的丈夫转述宇智波樱怎样猜测自己的丈夫会谋杀自己，我觉得那只是过度妄想，虽不确信，但仍可理解。而现在听漩涡雏田解释他们的“承受能力”，我只觉得十分荒谬。</p>
          <p>那些遥远、原始、粗鲁的暴.力仿佛来自异世界。在遇到这四人以前，离我最近的相关只有无人关注的新闻。</p>
          <p>是了，边界的确还在发生冲突与战争，新闻里“今日xx人死亡”早已不新鲜。但我们可是身在最和平的中心。这里的人在歌剧院的楼梯厅撒钞票、在不分日夜的派对上把香槟当做自来水浇。没有人关心战乱或牺牲。我们只关注哪位名人在电视节目里撕破脸皮、只讨论富人的情人穿什么与正宫争艳。</p>
          <p>可听听这些疯话——只有好莱坞的电影台词会这样过度夸张。她的语气还那样认真呢！</p>
          <p>她大概是见我的表情过于难看，于是笑了一声安抚我，“别担心，只是一个比方对吗？他们不是什么危险的人。我们都只是一个限定的场合中，千千万万的普通人之一。仅仅是在回到另一个场合时，还带着一点没法融合好的纪念品。”</p>
          <p>“不过我相信这迟早会融化、消失。”漩涡雏田的视线转向了窗外，眼中映着精心打理的草坪，她第一次带上了些、我不知如何描述，或许是“只属于自己的情绪”。</p>
          <p>她冷静、像个X光仪器似的，淡淡道：“从一开始我就明白，我和他们三个都不一样。”</p>
          <p>“有人相信，正如钻石需要同样坚硬的钻石来打磨，面对比自己更强势的人，必须选择更强硬的手段。”</p>
          <p>“但我却认为，”她转向我，“石头遇上同样坚硬的物体只会分离出更尖锐的棱角，但在水中，”她微微一笑，“它们就成为了鹅卵石。”</p>
          <p>“这就是我，和樱想法上最大的不同。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我看着调查员，情不自禁地吞咽了一口唾液。我说不清自己现在的感受，只恍惚回忆起一部犯.罪纪录片——坚信杀害亲人的嫌疑人不是真正凶手的受害人家属，抱着长达十数年的信任，意外找出了能将其定罪的关键性证据*。</p>
          <p>我不能说这份感受的深度能与其比拟，但我只能说这份意识到自己曾和真相擦肩而过的后怕感，永远都能令人失重。</p>
          <p>我仔细观察调查员的表情，希冀能从中找出能为我解惑的线索。可他的笑容依旧，是所有相关工作人员同模板的官方表情。他用这张表情告诉我：只有我回答的义务，没有我提问的权利。</p>
          <p>“继续谈谈那个下午。”他命令道，“宇智波提出离婚的那个下午。”</p>
          <p>“好吧。”我应和，“我有没有强调过那天宇智波樱罕见地化了浓妆？”</p>
          <p>“是这样的。就像古老的部落里信奉面具能带给人勇气，影视剧中也偏爱相信面部妆容的改变能赐予人不同。”</p>
          <p>我听漩涡鸣人说过。在提到他们的小时候时，他对宇智波樱的描述和我一直认为的很不一样。</p>
          <p>在他的描绘里，那是一个敏感且爱哭的柔弱女孩。当然她拥有比寻常人更多一些的毅力与坚持，但面对无力的情况时她依旧表现得、这么说吧，和万万千千的普通人一样。</p>
          <p>他提到在还叫做“春野樱”的时候，她面对宇智波佐助有多么弱势。哭泣、无助、祈求、绝望，所谓的放低自己进尘埃里。我从那些描述里听出许许多多熟悉的、为爱情所恼的年轻孩子的身影——人们在初次动心时总易犯这样的错误：他们会误以为，爱情原来就是无限地放低底线、是只要努力就必能收获回报的橄榄树。</p>
          <p>当然如果他们有幸在第一次受伤后又爱上别的什么人，就能收获更多的感触：意识到喜爱本就只是单向，得到积极回应的幸运值有若中十亿美金的彩票，意识到即使中了彩票，时间也能轻易将它擦个干净。随即，人们就能从挫败中走出，接受这世间必有的一些付出却无果。</p>
          <p>我想后一条经验宇智波樱并没有体验的机会，那么为什么会改变？</p>
          <p>从我第一次见到她时起，我就觉得她是一个强势的女人，尤其在面对丈夫时。那些有意的暗示、精心的安排，叫人不明真意的计划……我在性格画像里把她定义做一个“把婚姻当战场、丈夫为敌人，而爱情将是获胜奖品”的行动者，无论如何都想象不出她过去柔弱哀求的模样。</p>
          <p>我不知道是什么改变了她的想法。但我猜测大概率是来自于挫败感。</p>
          <p>卑微与祈求总会令人无法建立安全感，而即使如此也屡屡失败的打击，能最大程度上消磨自信。我认为在多次失败后她亟求一份能看见成效的转变，或许同时还从他人的成功中攫获了部分灵感。</p>
          <p>所以在战况最激烈、至关重要的时候，她才试图用妆容来为自己增添更强势的底气。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>在宇智波佐助说完“结束”那句话时，我看见她的表情从一开始的激动降落到冷静——几乎和对面的男人一模一样冷硬无波的表情。</p>
          <p>“我不能接受。”宇智波樱开始用上相似的僵硬语气，“一年前你同意我可以做任何我想做的来改变你的想法。我不认为我做的一切都没有水花。”</p>
          <p>“你闹了一些动静。我不会否认。但这依然和你的目的相去甚远。”宇智波的声音一如既往地有些轻、低沉，每一个问题也依旧如同肯定的陈述。“你想要成为我人生中最特殊的人。”</p>
          <p>“之前不。在结婚以前我没这么想。”宇智波樱的声音也是同样的平静。单从语气上来看，我实在想不出眼前竟是一场对话的战争。</p>
          <p>“那时我和每一个憧憬爱情的小孩一样无私，不在乎你把我放到什么位置，只需要我能拥有一个机会，无偿地为你带来最大的快乐。”</p>
          <p>“你从未给过我。我也从未期待过你来给。”宇智波淡淡道，“如果我是为了这个目的而同意那个提议，从一开始，我们两人就不会有如今的交集。”</p>
          <p>……“那个提议”。我当时并没有认知。我以为那只是一个对“求婚”的常见指代。直到枪响那夜我才意识到这之中的疯狂。而在那一夜以前，我懵懵懂懂，只觉得这是所有婚姻走到终点时，开始相互指责的“寻常”。</p>
          <p>“但问题正在于此。结婚不同。结婚是不一样的。”宇智波樱说道，“结婚意味着你必须得把我放在那个特殊的位置。从法律、从伦理，从这个世界上所有正常人的认知，从结婚的那一刻起，我就理应成为你最特殊的人。这是婚姻的要求与特权。”</p>
          <p>她抬头看了宇智波一眼，那双眼睛里既有怨恨、后悔，还有悲怆，“我的要求过分吗？我向你索求得很多吗？我要你像一个丈夫——只爱我一个，最在乎我的一切，仅此而已，这算越线吗？”</p>
          <p>“从常人的婚姻上，或许不。”宇智波说道，“但这和你我的约定不同。你已走得太快、跨得太远。而我没有改变自己步调的义务。”</p>
          <p>我坐在一旁呼吸、存在，却觉得眼前的对方自成一个世界。而我只是银幕外的观众，所以才能啼笑皆非、不可思议地看着他们剖析彼此、剖析自己——用着比外科手术刀更冷漠客观的语气。</p>
          <p>“你爱我吗？”宇智波樱突然问道。</p>
          <p>“我以为忍让与退避能让双方冷静。”宇智波仍在继续那套解剖，“但结果只是更糟。”</p>
          <p>“你爱过我吗？”宇智波樱没有理会其他，只重复问道。</p>
          <p>而这一次宇智波总算没有再避开。他平静地看着对面的女人，仿佛直到这个时候，他才能表现出一位丈夫的模样，“我对你有过好感。”他说道。</p>
          <p>宇智波樱的唇瓣颤抖了两下，发出的声音很小，“……‘有过’？”</p>
          <p>“你我结婚的那日，我想象过我们以后的场景。”正如今天令我推翻印象的——与外表给人的印象不同，宇智波实则坦率得惊人，“我用我过世父母的形象代入你我二人的将来。那时我对你、对婚姻有过期盼。”</p>
          <p>“可你没有！”宇智波樱第一次流露出面具以外的情绪，“一直以来只有我在努力、只有我试图追赶你的脚步！而你从没有给过回应！”</p>
          <p>“我也是第一次成为丈夫。在最初的半年里，我每日效仿我见过的——我父亲的一切。我按他说过的说、他做过的做，我以为这就是婚姻。你接受了，从未提出异议。你每一次都笑着说‘好’，却又沉默不语，在心里酿出这瓶毒药。你问我你的要求过分与否，我不能评价。因为在今天以前，你从未向我提起过。没有一次。”</p>
          <p>宇智波樱攥紧了拳头，声音拔高了些，“如果我提出了，你就会照做？如果我提出了这些要求，你是会‘好，我努力试试’，还是开始后悔和我结婚，再一次觉得我‘很烦’？！”</p>
          <p>宇智波看了一眼她，目光沉沉，看不出情绪，“在你真正提出以前，谁也不知道结果。你无法断言。连我也不能肯定。”</p>
          <p>“你说，婚姻并不一定需要爱情。你不需要我成为一个爱人，只需要我试着做一个丈夫。我完成了要求。但后来我意识到，你似乎认为只要在那张纸上签下名字，我就必然会爱上你。而若我没有满足这份期盼，你便感到痛苦。”</p>
          <p>宇智波樱狠狠地咬紧了下唇，“……稍微贪心了，也不行吗？谁站在我的处境里，不会多期盼一些？”</p>
          <p>“期待无妨。但倘若失望，那也是你自己的选择。”</p>
          <p>“你说过，这几年里你从未感到过快乐与希望。你只在这场交锋里逐渐失去自我与梦想。我不明白，既如此，何必继续执着于一个错误？”</p>
          <p>“我没有体会到你真正想要的。或许是我的错。或许换做别人，就算你并不开口，也能及时察觉。我只是并非那个与你默契之人。”</p>
          <p>“可那都没有关系！”宇智波樱高喊道，“就算最初没有爱情，只要有一些喜欢，就一定会变得深厚！到那时候，你说的快乐也好、希望也好，统统都会出现！那么多夫妻都是这样过来的！”</p>
          <p>“所有的婚姻指导都在教人等待！可我已经等待了太多年，不愿意再等在原地期盼你顺手的慈善，我只是主动了、努力了，我有什么错？”</p>
          <p>“没有。”宇智波说道。</p>
          <p>“没错！我的努力和期望都没有错！”宇智波樱咬紧牙关，在面对对方“及时止损”的冷静时，仿佛成了夏娃在离开伊甸园后又与撒旦重逢，“可你只是在逃避，和小时候一样，不管我哭着乞求、狠下心阻止，还是拼命尝试做一个能被映入眼中的对手，你从未多给过我关注！你觉得我什么也不理解，我和你的世界相隔天堑，所以我的一切你都觉得‘烦人’！”</p>
          <p>“可你呢？你根本不理解我的立场和想法，也从未试图来了解我的心情。我可以忍受。我可以接受你对我的了解仅限于对一个过去的熟人。我的确不了解你的一切，可你什么时候让我靠近过那些秘密一步？就连雏田也敢说她理解鸣人的过去，我又能说出什么？就因为我不能拥有一个和你们一样的悲惨童年，就一定要被排斥在外吗？”</p>
          <p>“不，樱，”宇智波佐助语气平淡，仿佛只是在念一张枯燥的财经报，“你从未试图理解我或他。感同身受并不一定需要处境相同。可你只是始终在抱怨。”</p>
          <p>他伸手制止宇智波樱的反驳，“我已说过，在最初尝试的半年里，我在这段婚姻里、在你身上，只察觉到了一件事情：是我的存在让你产生怨恨。于是我开始避开与你的交汇。可这依然不是你想要的。不怕和你说：在结婚之初，我的确想过把和你的婚姻，当做我新的家庭。我曾尝试过把你当做我新的家人。”</p>
          <p>宇智波樱的面色变得苍白。</p>
          <p>“我承认在这段婚姻里我的失败。或许我应该主动询问你的需要与愿望。或许别的婚姻需要更多的交流，而我却习惯拒绝主动。但这并非针对你。我以为从一开始你就明白我的态度，并决定全盘接受。”</p>
          <p>“事到如今，我仍可把错误全部揽在我一人身上。你尽可宽慰自己这一切全由我一手造成——换做鸣人或许会这么做。但我们谁都并非如此。所以让我们在这里、此时此刻，就说明白，”宇智波看着对面的女人，“让我们走到现在的，从不是哪一个人单方面的过错。”</p>
          <p>“我们二人相识至今，几乎从未在什么事上达成过一致。”</p>
          <p>“唯独在毁掉你我婚姻这事上，默契犹如一人。”</p>
          <p>宇智波樱一时间看起来失去了呼吸。她僵硬地坐在座位中，像是被美杜莎诅咒的石像。我不知道此时她的想法有没有改变。或许她已经意识到了这一次的无可挽回，所以才找回了过去的自己：嘴唇颤抖、声音哽咽、语气乞求。</p>
          <p>“还有机会……”她的声音极低，却没有机会说完。</p>
          <p>“已经晚了。”宇智波站了起来，依旧平静的脸上，如今却显得冷漠惊人。</p>
          <p>“樱，已经晚了。”</p>
          <p>“这些年我和你的不快乐、这段婚姻彻头彻尾的失败，只教会了我一件事。”</p>
          <p>他看着宇智波樱，突然眉眼微微地舒展开来，他露出一个极淡的笑容，却看起来并不是对着她。“有一句话你说错了。”</p>
          <p>“如今我终于明白，婚姻的确要建立在彼此相爱、理解的两人身上。不管之后的将来如何、是否会像我父母那般相处，但只要开头来自于爱，这份未知就会带来希望、期盼，而不是现在——谁也看不到别的可能。”</p>
          <p>我看着宇智波樱颤抖起来，仿佛他说出口的不是简单的字眼，而是一柄一刀刀割在肉上的刀。</p>
          <p>“只是……”她惨白、虚弱、颤抖地抬头望向了他，“那个人不是我。”</p>
          <p>宇智波佐助没有说话。他静静地与妻子对视了一秒钟，随后俯身拾起外套，转身朝门外走去。</p>
          <p>宇智波樱的手紧紧攥住椅子把手，她的眼睛变得湿润。我恍惚从这个表情上看见了漩涡鸣人所说的“过去的她”。</p>
          <p>她看宇智波的背影，咬着嘴唇问，“……那又是谁？”</p>
          <p>后者走到门口站定，平静道，“周一上午，我在登记处见你。”</p>
          <p>宇智波樱拔高了音量，嘶声喊道，“那是谁？”</p>
          <p>宇智波佐助把风衣叠好搭在手肘，抬脚离去。</p>
          <p>——</p>
          <p>*：《The Jinx》</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="info">
        <p></p>
        <div class="tags">
          <p>标签：<a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E8%83%8C%E5%8F%9B%E6%AD%BB%E5%8E%BB%E7%9A%84%E4%B8%80%E5%A4%9C">背叛死去的一夜</a><br/></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p><br/>                    <a class="fl-r" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c706c5f3">下一页&gt;</a><br/>                </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="comment">
          <p></p>
          <div class="nctitle">
            <p>评论(33)</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="hot">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>热度(531)</p></div>function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {<br/>_e = _e || window.event;<br/>!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;<br/>!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;<br/>var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>more.style.display = 'none';<br/>loading.style.display = 'block';<br/>if(window.ActiveXObject) {<br/>var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');<br/>} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {<br/>var req=new XMLHttpRequest();<br/>} else {<br/>return;<br/>}<br/>req.onreadystatechange=function(){<br/>if (req.readyState==4) {<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>var notes_html=req.responseText;<br/>if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {<br/>more_notes_loaded(notes_html);<br/>}<br/>var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;<br/>notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);<br/>notes.removeChild(loading);<br/>notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;<br/>}<br/>}<br/>req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&amp;offset='+offset,true);<br/>req.send();<br/>}<p> </p>
<p>		if (!!window.notes_inserted) {<br/>			notes_inserted();<br/>		}</p>
<ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共5人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yhyak456.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yhyak456.lofter.com/">云岸←既咸又鸽</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://june13.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://june13.lofter.com/">PI SATO</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xxxuxuerlai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xxxuxuerlai.lofter.com/">白俗</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiaohuazaici.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiaohuazaici.lofter.com/">欧哟欧豆豆</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://nicezyc.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://nicezyc.lofter.com/">Nice_ZYC</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://mulefans.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mulefans.lofter.com/">豆腐丝的碗</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://chengjiyan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chengjiyan.lofter.com/">鱼一条</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wunian38233.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wunian38233.lofter.com/">三月图</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jingyu304.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jingyu304.lofter.com/">飘落晴空的白羽</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://chuchun19965.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chuchun19965.lofter.com/">初春ぉォㄅ</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sunber147.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sunber147.lofter.com/">sunber🎵</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jiayouqianjin11.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jiayouqianjin11.lofter.com/">家有千金1+1</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/">🍅🌿🍥</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/">🍅🌿🍥</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://milan021.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://milan021.lofter.com/">米兰</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://aiyou69.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://aiyou69.lofter.com/">艾莜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yedanluna.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yedanluna.lofter.com/">看不透本质的人</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://1240461867.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://1240461867.lofter.com/">山雨亭</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yinhui223.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yinhui223.lofter.com/">隐晦</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/">翡翠梦境</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://suihuayuan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://suihuayuan.lofter.com/">枕戈待蛋</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lucifer518.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lucifer518.lofter.com/">猫哥其实猫见愁</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://qinggeng908.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qinggeng908.lofter.com/">青埂</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://chujiuweixiao.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chujiuweixiao.lofter.com/">【初久】微笑の</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://shijian983.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shijian983.lofter.com/">柳木枢</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/">板城</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/">板城</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://vivian23333.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://vivian23333.lofter.com/">漫威我劝你善良！</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sanshengmoqing.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sanshengmoqing.lofter.com/">月光下的小妖77</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://lelesansan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lelesansan.lofter.com/">乐乐三三</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://sorcerer275.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sorcerer275.lofter.com/">六合之外</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sorcerer275.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sorcerer275.lofter.com/">六合之外</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://anniewang2001.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://anniewang2001.lofter.com/">anniewang2001</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://shimu279.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shimu279.lofter.com/">青柠薯片嘎嘣脆</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yunyun608.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yunyun608.lofter.com/">云云</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ca385.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ca385.lofter.com/">我一点也不困</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/">涉酒衔蝉</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/">涉酒衔蝉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mengyan067.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mengyan067.lofter.com/">梦   魇</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://houziwangtian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://houziwangtian.lofter.com/">猴子望天</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://gouxingxingdemeiyitian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://gouxingxingdemeiyitian.lofter.com/">苟星星的每一天</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/">巫梓憐</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shensheng237.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shensheng237.lofter.com/">神生</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://qiangua383.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qiangua383.lofter.com/">茜瓜</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wananany.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wananany.lofter.com/">深海鳕鱼</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://shama58068.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shama58068.lofter.com/">肖</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shama58068.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shama58068.lofter.com/">肖</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://woc43625.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://woc43625.lofter.com/">Potato</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://weiwuxian182.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://weiwuxian182.lofter.com/">想绿了蓝湛，拐走魏婴</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lanlingxiaoxiaosheng911.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lanlingxiaoxiaosheng911.lofter.com/">兰陵笑笑生</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol></div>
      </div>
      <div class="m-foot">
        <p><br/><span>©</span><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/></p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});<p>    window.permalink = false;</p>
<p>        window.permalink = true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>window.pagewidget=true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount  people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i&lt;functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);<br/>DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});</p>
<p>window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&amp;copy&amp;nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};</p>
<p>_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}<br/>var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 06-小丸子冲锋号</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 06-小丸子冲锋号</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.m-about h2 a {color:#333;}<br/>body{color:#333;}<br/>a,.f-tag input{color:#333;}<br/>a:hover,a:focus{color:#cc0000;}<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:hover .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:active .mCSB_dragger_bar,<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger.mCSB_dragger_onDrag .mCSB_dragger_bar,.toTop{background-color:#cc0000;}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.f-tag{visibility:hidden;}</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="f-about">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-about">
        <h2>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a>
        </h2>
        <p>佛系本系</p>
      </div>
      <div class="m-nav">
        <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace">私信</a></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>                    <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view">归档</a></p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-link">
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0">爆轰</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1">瑟莱</a></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="f-tag">
      <p></p>
      <div class="fixed">
        <p><br/>                <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">全部</a><br/>                <a href="#">按标签查看</a></p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="tagshow">
      <ul>
                    
</ul>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-mn inner">
    <p></p>
    <div class="innerbox article">
      <p></p>
      <div class="time">
        <p>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c74f1ba5">2020-01-03</a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="text">
          <h2>
            <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c74f1ba5">【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 06</a>
          </h2>
          <p></p>
          <blockquote>
            <p>
              <strong>x非原著向x婚后出轨x</strong>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <strong>全员OOC/雷点无数</strong>
            </p>
          </blockquote>
          <p>
            <strong><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e91e5d2">01</a> <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e96c6f1">02</a> <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c5f787a0">03</a> <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c6400fef">04</a> <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c74de3c0">05</a></strong>
          </p>
          <p>
            <span>开始了开始了(苍蝇搓手.gif</span>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>
            <span>如果时间就此停滞，我会选择让这一刻永恒。*</span>
          </p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>
            <strong>06</strong>
          </p>
          <p>很快我迎来职业生涯中失败最彻底的结局。比预期低太多的薪酬没有通过秘书打给我——宇智波樱亲自找我过去。</p>
          <p>我们在极为高档的西餐厅见面。这里的地板如同把钻石踩在脚下，号称从某没落王宫里原样搬过来的水晶灯从天花板上垂落，金色与粉色将这里包装成贵妇社交的最新地点。</p>
          <p>宇智波樱，或者说在恢复原姓后——春野樱，比我想象的状态好不少：眼下有些青黑，皮肤有些苍白，除此以外也没有别的。</p>
          <p>她抱着手坐在隔间里等我，两指间夹着一根点燃的女士香烟，神情漠然，没有像一贯那样和我打招呼。我坐下来时，为了隐藏失败的不愉而率先选择话题：“您抽烟？”</p>
          <p>“这？”春野樱的手指动了动，轻哼了声，把粉色的过滤嘴放入嘴中。烟是高档漂亮的女士香烟，吸烟的姿势却像粗鲁的水手，或是不太成功的中年男人。我有些惊诧。</p>
          <p>“我前天试了第一根。”这天的春野樱给我的感觉有些奇怪，我却不是很说得上来，只能闭紧嘴免得说错。“我现在明白了它的好处。它让我变得更清醒。怪不得我父亲宁愿与母亲争吵也不放下这么一支枯叶。”</p>
          <p>“您看起来可不像初学者。”那动作、神情简直是“深谙此道”。</p>
          <p>“你瞧，我是个很擅长学习的人。”她重新抱起手，却不显得戒备与自我保护，只看起来颇为不耐烦。</p>
          <p>现在我模糊意识到了她今日给我的不熟悉感来自哪里：我几乎找不到她之前那些属于上流人士的礼貌与疏离。她仿佛刚摘下繁重的鱼骨裙，但并不让人联想起“罗马假日”，只让人恍惚于这故事是否来自于“辛德瑞拉”。</p>
          <p>侍者将餐盘送上来：我本在幻想松茸、鱼子酱或是金箔，可水晶雕花的餐盖被掀开后，我只看到连马卡龙三分姿色也不如的“平民点心”——平凡到你在任一家居民区的面包店都能找到一模一样的，说不定后者滋味还更好。</p>
          <p>我握着刀叉的手一顿。</p>
          <p>春野樱似乎没有精力注意我的神情，随意摆了摆手，示意我，“别客气。”</p>
          <p>“我已经说了我很擅长学习是不是？”她没有看我，也不打算开始餐饮，视线一直停留在窗外，皱着眉头，看起来焦虑、烦躁。</p>
          <p>“可我不是天才。从来不是。”她第一次对我说起过去。可我甚至不明白为什么她会选择我来做倾诉对象。</p>
          <p>她把我当做什么陪聊机器——最好还是只会说“你好”与“谢谢”的初代版本，开始说起她原本出身于一个平凡的中产阶级家庭，说起她的童年、她的少女时代，她的追求或是灾难。</p>
          <p>“……就算雏田也能说自己拥有什么他人难寻的天赋，我却不能。我在一些事上做得好一些，可总有我亲密的朋友做得更好。我在某些事上能超过这些家伙，但天才就是如此——只一眨眼，就能把普通人远远抛在身后。我在……里的老师和我说得很清楚，我与天才之间的距离哪怕多努力三倍也难以弥补。所以你觉得我该怎么做？”说到这里，她带着自嘲哼笑了一声，“放弃？不，我就多努力了五倍、十倍、二十倍。”</p>
          <p>“我开始站在他们身边，觉得自己已与他们没有不同。父亲告诫我要接受自己的平凡、最好与自己和解。但他是个事业失败的男人。老实说我看不上他，更别说听从他的建议。”</p>
          <p>我逐渐明白了她这日与之前完美贵妇的形象不同的原因：正如她所说，她擅长学习，又尤其努力。即使真正古老贵族出身的孩子也不能分辨。但这依然不是她原本的自己——一个在普通公寓楼与平价超市中成长起来的女孩，对过多礼仪的束缚时常感到不耐烦。</p>
          <p>“可你知道不听他的建议时，你会得到什么？”她给了我一个讽刺与叹息的笑容，“你会发现天才比你努力的二十倍还多出百倍。你意识到你和他们的最大差别来自：他们根本不需要考虑‘如果做不到会怎样’的后果。结果必然成功的定律刻在他们的DNA上。”</p>
          <p>“这和我认为的不太一样。”我说，我认识的许多天才并非无所畏惧——他们只是让对目标的专注挤掉了瞻前顾后的位置。“不过，你说的也不错。”</p>
          <p>春野樱露出一个恹恹的表情。</p>
          <p>她转头看窗外霓虹，终于隐约展开那个我更关注的话题：“结婚以前我们三人常在巴黎闲逛。头两年没有雏田。不，”她带着点儿居高临下的怜悯，“她只是还没有成功挤进来。”</p>
          <p>“你或许觉得这个餐馆漂亮、奢侈。太多女人觉得我现在的生活如同美梦。可我从不喜欢这里。在这里没有我可怀念的东西。那里才是。”</p>
          <p>“公寓里精巧的螺旋楼梯、蓝与橙的马赛克墙砖、阳台栏杆上雕花的铁艺、清晨回来时楼道中黄油的奶香……我们住过的地方。男孩们共一间，我住对面。”</p>
          <p>“你知道人身处那种环境时也容易变得浪漫。就连鸣人也愿意拉上佐助去见识奥赛美术馆，在先贤祠的穹顶下小声问他学没学会华尔兹。”她露出一个怀念的笑容，“鸣人去左岸挨家挨户缠着学做咖啡，回来就给我们做小猫拉花。你能相信佐助会给那些奶泡拍照吗？”她看着我，眼中首次带上几分真切的笑意，“我们收拾东西离开的那天，光在他的暗房就耗了一半时间。”</p>
          <p>说实话我的确无法想象。宇智波佐助看着太适合阴雨霏霏的伦敦——漆黑的眉眼是伦敦塔染过血的端庄立面，背部挺直得就像背着开刃的日.本妖刀。</p>
          <p>“从那天起我便知道我一定要嫁给他。直到那天我依旧不清楚他的过去，但我们在塞纳河畔与巴黎告别。他们站在甲板上看日与月的无名油画，而我在看他的背影。正如巴黎完美洽合的建筑，我从他的身上找到钢筋混凝土上的柔软青藤，所以告诉自己，只要有决心与努力，就没有不能成功的梦想。而机会就摆在那儿，谁也不会任它溜走。”</p>
          <p>她没有解释“机会”的意思。我只能道：“您成功了。”一半。我在奉承后加上真心话。</p>
          <p>春野樱讽刺地笑了笑。她垂下眼睛，留长的刘海遮住了她的表情。</p>
          <p>我想了想，加上一句不痛不痒的安慰，“您感到不忿与委屈，这没什么不对。他背叛了您的感情。”</p>
          <p>春野樱却没有像其他顾客那样因我的“同仇敌忾”感到安慰，相反她依旧在冷静剖析，“我从不要求他也同样爱我，不能定义他为‘背叛者’。客观来说，我知道他只是追求的目标和我的很不一样。我们想要的不同，能给予对方的不同，对彼此的期待从未被满足过。”</p>
          <p>“我难道不知道我和他在一起的婚姻并不快乐吗，医生？”春野樱对我似嘲讽、似自怜地抿唇，“没有打磨过的钻石紧攥在手中不会带来刺痛吗？可它那样昂贵、漂亮，是女孩们从小就渴望拥有的美梦。你舍得放手吗？”</p>
          <p>“这个么……”</p>
          <p>“皇冠的重量将沙皇的脑袋压出疤痕，可他愿意为此扔掉戴它的权力吗？”</p>
          <p>“我明白你的意思了。”</p>
          <p>我其实还有两个深藏已久的疑问，却只敢问出一个，“关于之前，您和我说的……那个错误？”</p>
          <p>“啊，”春野樱想了起来，耸了耸肩，“事情到了现在的地步，也没什么好隐瞒的。我没有出过轨。”她自嘲地一笑，“我只想借此提醒他最近有些过分。”</p>
          <p>“我不太明白。”</p>
          <p>“这么说吧，我和他那位共同的好友——你已经在上次的相册中见过鸣人，他与我们的关系十分亲密。”春野樱将烟灰抖落，在说出对丈夫的感情后像放下了石头似的，开始漫不经心，“我猜佐助把他当做了相互竞争的兄弟还是什么别的。他从小就不爱让鸣人发现自己脆弱或生活混乱的一面。”</p>
          <p>“他拒绝让我们婚姻里的不堪暴露人前，尤其是在鸣人面前。为此他甚至愿意重新考虑离婚——你该知道他的行动力本有多么令人畏惧。”</p>
          <p>“请原谅，我还是有些不解。”</p>
          <p>“我们约定重新考虑一年。重返巴黎、约见婚姻专家……做过不少，他任由我要求，只是从不因其动容。但越靠近时限，他与我见面的时间越少，回应更少。我知道他在暗示我结果，但我不会接受。你当我是被死线逼疯了的又一个可怜人也罢，当我是濒死前的挣扎也罢。医生本就是与死神抢命的行业，为了让死期再次延长，我无所谓手段。”</p>
          <p>我看着光滑盘子中映出的脸，“所以您谎称与他有了婚外情？这不是一个恰当的选择，更像容易被拆穿的空盒子。”我小心着，不表露我与漩涡夫妇熟悉的痕迹。“您的朋友，他也同意配合你吗？”</p>
          <p>“当然不。”春野樱说道，“我本可以找更愿意配合我的朋友，但我不希望为难他们。”</p>
          <p>“那鸣人先生如何，他感到为难了吗？”</p>
          <p>“噢，他不一样。”春野樱长长地吐出了一口白烟，按在额角的手指上有常年握手术刀的茧。她仿佛在陈述“日心说”的真理，“鸣人从不会做那些伤人心的事情。他永远都站在我这一边。”</p>
          <p>她见我面露迟疑，便解释，“你没有经历过我们的过去，无法相信也可理解。”</p>
          <p>“我只能说比起佐助来我更信任他。他从不辜负旁人的期待。我不知道你有没有这样的友人：你和他在一起经历过最多、见过彼此的最多快乐与困窘，即使你不能强说这之中存在男女间的情愫，但你也明白最离不开的支持来自于谁。”</p>
          <p>“如果必须选择一个永远不会背叛我的人，我会把他放在最前。”</p>
          <p>我看着手里的西餐刀，“可他没有答应你。”</p>
          <p>“我起初就知道他不会答应。所以我说过了，我只是想借他让佐助意识到严重性。他们总无话不谈。”春野樱敷衍地一笑，把还剩半截的烟摁熄在烟灰缸。</p>
          <p>我沉默了一小会儿，开始做惯常的扫尾活儿——满是套话的安慰，“这情有可原。‘快到时间’的焦虑感总能让人做出一些疯狂的行动。现在看来您已经从那份混乱中走了出来。这很好。希望您很快找到失去的快乐。”</p>
          <p>“我知道。我早就知道了这个结局，却始终不愿意接受。”她怅然地长叹了一口气，“或许很早以前就该这样。我早该与少女的梦想告别。”</p>
          <p>我没有在她的眼神中找到释怀与放下，反而觉得藏着因结局来得太快而反应迟缓的疯狂。但我想这依然可以理解：许多被单方面坚持离婚的人在最初都这样——仿佛他们是痛觉逊于常人的异类，一开始血淋淋的伤口并不传来疼痛，所以他们能充裕地佯作冷静，同时自我安慰着，好让不甘慢慢消失。</p>
          <p>只是有些人的伤口在这份迟缓里逐渐愈合，有些突然迎来二次撕裂，谁也说不好。至于春野樱——让我所获不多的棘手客人，是哪一种，我并不在乎。</p>
          <p>“我大概依然不能祝福他与那个他真正爱恋的人。但我猜时间终究能让我忘却。”她露出几分苦涩、惋惜与隐含安慰的眼神，“我还有信赖的朋友，总能慢慢放下不甘与嫉妒。”</p>
          <p>我还想问关于“谋杀”的事情，但这显然会暴露我对漩涡鸣人的熟悉。所以我只说：“的确如此。我祝福您。”</p>
          <p>之后我们变得沉默，在轻音乐里将食物恶狠狠地吞吃殆尽。</p>
          <p>只是不知缘由的，我嚼着一块面包，嘴里却尝不出什么滋味。像是我游淌于海中，寻找我这只海龟最爱吃的水母，结果却是咬了一嘴人类的塑料袋。我嚼了又嚼，不知道这只毫无滋味的“水母”迟早会套住我的脑袋，要了我的命。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>一个月过去，我接到过去一位老客人的邀请，去给他新开的酒吧捧场。</p>
          <p>这段日子我过得不算太好。新的客人尚未过来，我的精力无法转移，只好被迫纠结于宇智波那些尚未被解答的疑惑。不合时宜的好奇令我疲惫。所以我拒绝了参与其中的邀请，只来到人少的二楼，给自己点了一堆颜色花哨的龙舌兰炸..弹。这里远离热闹，却能把热闹尽收眼底。我想我现在需要的正是这样一种“在，又不在”。</p>
          <p>就在这里我见到我的上一位客人。一个月过去，宇智波佐助进门脱下风衣的模样还是与我记忆中的一样，身边的人却不同。</p>
          <p>外头或许下起了雨。我见宇智波佐助把风衣交给侍者后站在原地等了等。他转过半周，正面对着他身后走进来的金发男人，在对方摇着脑袋试图把发梢的雨水甩掉时说了句什么——我猜是一句俏皮话：漩涡鸣人在听后大笑着给了他肩膀一拳。</p>
          <p>但老实说，我想象不出宇智波佐助说俏皮话的模样。我总把他想象成古板严肃的老绅士，在面对年轻人的没品笑话时，只会用一双冷漠犀利的眼睛看着你，让你深感尴尬与无趣。所以我猜这只能是因为漩涡鸣人太容易被逗笑。</p>
          <p>今夜显然是男人的宴会。尽管酒吧的主人似乎打算今天免费对路人开放，但来得更多的是单身男性。我本不知道我的老客人与宇智波或漩涡认识，但想想他们才本是同一阶级的精英，我便能继续淡定地看他二人被主人亲自迎接，并引入中央的卡座。</p>
          <p>我的老客人，我了解他，这是一个声音洪亮、热爱表现的家伙。他似乎有一种执念，那就是：当他说话的时候，最好周围所有的人都把视线投向他，且一次走神也不允许。</p>
          <p>这充分解释了这个酒吧十分不同的结构布置——我猜自今天开业后，他将每夜都站在那个“国王卡座”里高喊出客人的热情。</p>
          <p>也因此我在这儿听得清楚——即使吵闹的背景乐淹没了一些字眼，仍可听见他正在向其他人大谈特谈“我与宇智波在巴黎认识的那三年”。他高声问宇智波佐助是否还记得那次派对的大显身手，并强烈要求他“再给我们展示一次”。</p>
          <p>宇智波翘腿坐在黑色皮沙发上，西装随手搭在沙发靠背，被酒吧别致的打光照得只下半截面容发亮。被提要求时他正勾手扯下双温莎结的领带，并把顶上两枚扣子解开。他挑眉一笑，带着惯常的冷漠与嘲意，从我印象中一贯的古板里松开三分邪气。</p>
          <p>主人在听完他的话后哈哈大笑，还是我记忆中的出手阔绰，“当然有！我那辆新提的布加迪怎样？上次我给你看了画报，你还非建议我漆成橘色。”</p>
          <p>宇智波已施然起身，解下袖扣，一层一层卷袖至手肘。他把两枚Aquamarine往金发同伴的方向一抛，走上前去，用下巴示意主人亲自过来给他收拾吧台。</p>
          <p>漩涡鸣人一手把玩袖扣，一手放到唇边轻佻地吹了声口哨，与宇智波交换了一个属于彼此的笑意。我看得有些咋舌——直到这时，我才见到这两人几分年轻名流的肆意狷狂，陌生得令我诧异。</p>
          <p>我桌上的杯子已空了大半，这让我的视野逐渐向万花筒接近，世上的一切都变得朦胧幽美。老实说，会花式调酒的人不少，和酒吧专业人士比起来，宇智波大抵也算不上顶尖。但看一个俊美冷淡的男人与酒精、火焰，以及炫技联系起来，总令人沉浸与享受，尤其当你还正处酒醉中。我能理解我的老客人为何至今念念不忘。</p>
          <p>后者给车给得痛快而欢喜，只朗声笑道：“明晚我得买辆别的去山道飙了。”</p>
          <p>宇智波回到座位，把酒杯往漩涡鸣人面前一放，抬眸冲主人勾唇说话。主人连忙摇头，却又见漩涡鸣人摇了摇手里的车钥匙，用口型清晰地说“我来”。宇智波还抱手在一旁，用挑衅的眼神火上添油。</p>
          <p>“不不！”我的老客人被他们吓得一跳，“你们要是来参加了，还比什么？”他冲其他客人大吐苦水，“这俩疯子都能把坦克开上方程式赛道！”</p>
          <p>宇智波佐助不再逼他，侧身和漩涡鸣人说了些什么，随后他们脑袋紧凑，一齐低低笑了起来。</p>
          <p>夜越深，酒吧便越躁动。酒精与熬夜让每一个人都失去理智。我的眼前已天旋地转，脑中隐约提醒自己是时候离开，身体却还迟钝地坐在原处，听着主人分享的“巴黎小故事”呵呵傻笑。</p>
          <p>他们似乎在巴黎度过一段疯狂放纵的日子——我之前从未从春野樱那里听过细节。这谁都能理解：单身汉的娱乐往往避开女士。</p>
          <p>年轻而富有的男人们总有这样荒唐的岁月。即使现在他们二人衣冠楚楚——一个衣扣系至最上、一个西服手工定制，我仍能从主人乱糟糟的回忆里勾勒出清晰的模样。</p>
          <p>仿佛我亲眼见证他们清晨吸烟装出门去画廊，傍晚便与乞丐交换衣服去混乱的街道做罗宾汉；仿佛正是我在前日的宴会上同他们共举香槟，后一日便在摇摇欲坠的旧公寓听他们把落魄诗人包装成费尔南多·佩索阿——“我写的诗多到不敢相信！”。</p>
          <p>最后一个故事也被倾倒而空后，主人与客人们在国王游戏中都成了疯子。发现需要接吻的“受难者”是谁时，那个卡座便成了火炉上圆盖咔咔跳舞的铁壶，冒出的水蒸气足以叫周围的人都惊骇避让。</p>
          <p>主人因为长时间高声说话而嘶哑的声音，用全力挤出了最后一道激动的鸣笛：“有什么不行！我可是听说你们小学那会儿就亲过的！”</p>
          <p>于是在起哄声中，二人缓缓接近。游荡的灯光半明半暗，贝壳般的光线在墙上泛起波浪，他们像两团毫无动作、只等待海水拨弄触手，随后才能若有似无、开始交缠的水母。</p>
          <p>我醉醺醺地坐在二楼，看着他们耗费一整瓶蜡烛的时间靠近，却只交换了一个触之即离的吻。这个吻太过短暂，以至于谁都可以用任何“酒精”“玩笑”“找乐子”等理由漫不经心地翻过这一页。</p>
          <p>那半秒后，他们退回到沙发靠背上，端起酒杯，望着彼此，慢吞吞地给出一个无声而默契的眼神——在女声的歌词里：</p>
          <p>“Life makes sense when I'm with you.*”</p>
          <p>半秒钟的出格在酒精的怂恿下可以转头即忘。谁都不会放在心上。我深知男人总容易被某种氛围打动、被某种好奇驱使。</p>
          <p>大学里女友无数的花花公子仍有与同性“玩玩”的兴致。为了一点“兴趣”，有人走进旅.馆过一夜荒.唐，但出了房门便忘个精光。一个无聊的赌约就能使情敌缠.绵热.吻。夜.店就是为了放.纵而生的。走出这个夜晚，所有人依旧回归平常。谁会把这片漆黑里的玩笑当真。</p>
          <p>——我是这么想的。</p>
          <p>而后我望见了二楼的对面，望见了从阴影中倾身向前的春野樱。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我看见她的表情。</p>
          <p>便不再这么想了。</p>
          <p>——</p>
          <p>*：<a href="https://music.163.com/#/song?id=34690885"><strong>&lt;Freak&gt;-Lana Del Rey</strong></a></p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="info">
        <p></p>
        <div class="tags">
          <p>标签：<a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E8%83%8C%E5%8F%9B%E6%AD%BB%E5%8E%BB%E7%9A%84%E4%B8%80%E5%A4%9C">背叛死去的一夜</a><br/></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p><br/>                    <a class="fl-r" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c74de3c0">下一页&gt;</a><br/>                </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="comment">
          <p></p>
          <div class="nctitle">
            <p>评论(75)</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="hot">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>热度(662)</p></div>function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {<br/>_e = _e || window.event;<br/>!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;<br/>!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;<br/>var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>more.style.display = 'none';<br/>loading.style.display = 'block';<br/>if(window.ActiveXObject) {<br/>var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');<br/>} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {<br/>var req=new XMLHttpRequest();<br/>} else {<br/>return;<br/>}<br/>req.onreadystatechange=function(){<br/>if (req.readyState==4) {<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>var notes_html=req.responseText;<br/>if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {<br/>more_notes_loaded(notes_html);<br/>}<br/>var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;<br/>notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);<br/>notes.removeChild(loading);<br/>notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;<br/>}<br/>}<br/>req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&amp;offset='+offset,true);<br/>req.send();<br/>}<p> </p>
<p>		if (!!window.notes_inserted) {<br/>			notes_inserted();<br/>		}</p>
<ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共7人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zziww.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zziww.lofter.com/">弓尔</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/">Cor Cordium</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://finenumber.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://finenumber.lofter.com/">見五號</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://june13.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://june13.lofter.com/">PI SATO</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mozila0305.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mozila0305.lofter.com/">十二烷基硫酸呐</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://nicezyc.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://nicezyc.lofter.com/">Nice_ZYC</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://mulefans.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mulefans.lofter.com/">豆腐丝的碗</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xibeiergouza.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xibeiergouza.lofter.com/">xibeiergouza</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jiangzhiyongyi169.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jiangzhiyongyi169.lofter.com/">江之永矣</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://badaozongcaiaishangwo.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://badaozongcaiaishangwo.lofter.com/">芝士揍敌客</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/">🍅🌿🍥</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/">🍅🌿🍥</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://09684872.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://09684872.lofter.com/">岛树</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://milan021.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://milan021.lofter.com/">米兰</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://aiyou69.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://aiyou69.lofter.com/">艾莜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yimengguoke674.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yimengguoke674.lofter.com/">亦梦╮過客ぼう</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://oikage-light.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://oikage-light.lofter.com/">丹糖分子</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yedanluna.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yedanluna.lofter.com/">看不透本质的人</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://moyiyuanzhihai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://moyiyuanzhihai.lofter.com/">亿源</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://1240461867.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://1240461867.lofter.com/">山雨亭</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yinhui223.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yinhui223.lofter.com/">隐晦</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://f3e33e.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://f3e33e.lofter.com/">f3e33e</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://suihuayuan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://suihuayuan.lofter.com/">枕戈待蛋</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shishangandeliangquanfa709.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shishangandeliangquanfa709.lofter.com/">小恐龙</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://junzichengrenzhimei702.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://junzichengrenzhimei702.lofter.com/">巳时</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/">板城</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/">板城</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://qiansui08786.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qiansui08786.lofter.com/">千岁</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://vivian23333.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://vivian23333.lofter.com/">漫威我劝你善良！</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sanshengmoqing.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sanshengmoqing.lofter.com/">月光下的小妖77</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://sorcerer275.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sorcerer275.lofter.com/">六合之外</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sorcerer275.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sorcerer275.lofter.com/">六合之外</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://105829.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://105829.lofter.com/">米修</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://anniewang2001.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://anniewang2001.lofter.com/">anniewang2001</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://anniewang2001.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://anniewang2001.lofter.com/">anniewang2001</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://shimu279.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shimu279.lofter.com/">青柠薯片嘎嘣脆</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yunyun608.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yunyun608.lofter.com/">云云</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ca385.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ca385.lofter.com/">我一点也不困</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/">涉酒衔蝉</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shejiuxianchan.lofter.com/">涉酒衔蝉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mengyan067.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mengyan067.lofter.com/">梦   魇</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://houziwangtian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://houziwangtian.lofter.com/">猴子望天</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ovsdej.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ovsdej.lofter.com/">搓毛巾</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shensheng237.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shensheng237.lofter.com/">神生</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hikaru92051224972.lofter.com/">巫梓憐</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://1127parkchanyeolbaekhyun.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://1127parkchanyeolbaekhyun.lofter.com/">啊menoracla</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wananany.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wananany.lofter.com/">深海鳕鱼</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://i-g-o.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://i-g-o.lofter.com/">你就像黑夜</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://i-g-o.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://i-g-o.lofter.com/">你就像黑夜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://woc43625.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://woc43625.lofter.com/">Potato</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol></div>
      </div>
      <div class="m-foot">
        <p><br/><span>©</span><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/></p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});<p>    window.permalink = false;</p>
<p>        window.permalink = true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>window.pagewidget=true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount  people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i&lt;functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);<br/>DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});</p>
<p>window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&amp;copy&amp;nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};</p>
<p>_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}<br/>var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 07-小丸子冲锋号</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 07-小丸子冲锋号</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.m-about h2 a {color:#333;}<br/>body{color:#333;}<br/>a,.f-tag input{color:#333;}<br/>a:hover,a:focus{color:#cc0000;}<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:hover .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:active .mCSB_dragger_bar,<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger.mCSB_dragger_onDrag .mCSB_dragger_bar,.toTop{background-color:#cc0000;}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.f-tag{visibility:hidden;}</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="f-about">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-about">
        <h2>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a>
        </h2>
        <p>佛系本系</p>
      </div>
      <div class="m-nav">
        <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace">私信</a></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>                    <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view">归档</a></p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-link">
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0">爆轰</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1">瑟莱</a></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="f-tag">
      <p></p>
      <div class="fixed">
        <p><br/>                <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">全部</a><br/>                <a href="#">按标签查看</a></p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="tagshow">
      <ul>
                    
</ul>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-mn inner">
    <p></p>
    <div class="innerbox article">
      <p></p>
      <div class="time">
        <p>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c93ea78c">2020-05-10</a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="text">
          <h2>
            <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c93ea78c">【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 07</a>
          </h2>
          <p></p>
          <blockquote>
            <p>
              <strong>x非原著向x婚后出轨x</strong>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <strong>全员OOC/雷点无数</strong>
            </p>
          </blockquote>
          <p>
            <strong><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e91e5d2">01</a> <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e96c6f1">02</a> <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c5f787a0">03</a> <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c6400fef">04</a> <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c74de3c0">05</a> <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c74f1ba5">06</a></strong>
          </p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>
            <a href="https://y.music.163.com/m/song?id=453189498&amp;userid=89780242">&lt;Them and Us&gt;Trent Reznor/Atticus Ross</a>
          </p>
          <p> <strong>07</strong></p>
          <p>“能不能帮我劝劝我的友人？”漩涡雏田主动找我，“这件事我没办法同丈夫商量。”</p>
          <p>我的业务终止，别有目的的虚假友谊也当然结束。我以为一个多月的冷漠就能给漩涡夫妇充分的暗示，却没想到漩涡雏田会亲自找上门来。</p>
          <p>我泡了一壶茶，掩饰我的敷衍，“什么事呢？”</p>
          <p>“是这样的。”漩涡雏田声音轻柔，“前日里我的友人找到我，希望我能成为她的盟友。”</p>
          <p>“哦……”我随口应道，想着今天的晚餐。</p>
          <p>“意思是，谋杀我们的丈夫。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我端着茶杯，直到手心被滚烫的杯壁烫得麻木，才合拢了嘴巴，“你该找警.察，这事……我又能帮什么忙呢？”</p>
          <p>“或许吧。”她轻轻叹了一口气，“可我的这位友人，”她抬眸看我的眼睛，“叫做春野樱。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>一时间我竟不知道她是否发现了我的别有用心——这并不难猜。她的眼睛像是看透了我，亦或仅仅是倒映出我瞬间苍白的脸色。</p>
          <p>“我……”我干巴巴地说，“这事儿还是交给警.察处理更合适。”</p>
          <p>“她只是口头说说。”在抛下这样一个让我慌乱的炸雷后，漩涡雏田反而带着歉意看我了，“谁会因为‘嘴上的杀人’受到惩罚呢？”</p>
          <p>“我不明白。”我的语气变得虚弱，“那为什么还要找我——”</p>
          <p>“只是，”漩涡雏田双手交握，似乎有些不安地摩挲两下，“有这样的想法，已经足够可怕了不是吗？”</p>
          <p>“几天来我难以入眠。我担心我的丈夫会被卷入，会受到伤害。太可怕了。我无法接受。”</p>
          <p>“但我找不到合适的人来劝她。共有的朋友……我们俩很少有共同的朋友，所谓的交情，是因为丈夫交情的衍生品。我知道她从来不大喜欢我。而我，”漩涡雏田露出几分愧疚，“这么说吧，我也不能否认，我年少的时候从未对她产生过嫉妒。”</p>
          <p>“后来我在家里准备给你的纸杯蛋糕。她过来了，告诉我，她认识你。她对你印象不赖。我想我们终于又能在一件事上达成一致了，这还是……那天以来的第一次。”漩涡雏田轻轻说着，像是这些话已经在心里藏了很久。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>调查员在听到这里时，又发问了：“所以你从来没有疑惑过他们为什么对你这么坦诚？”</p>
          <p>他隔着桌子看我，深邃的眼睛似乎带着挑剔与审慎——他要仔细看看，到底是什么能让那几人都愿意对我袒露秘密。</p>
          <p>这个问题倒是这么多审问里的第一次。我被打得猝不及防，好一会儿才困惑地看过去：“我一向容易成为倾听者，我不认为我要探究我的天赋……”不然我又怎会在这个行业里混得如鱼得水？</p>
          <p>他这话就像在从根本上否定我证词的真实性。我不高兴地沉下了眼。</p>
          <p>调查员只是拿笔敷衍地做了个“继续”的手势。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我烦躁地回想被打断前的地方，“那么，我当然要问，春野樱为什么会产生那个念头。”</p>
          <p>漩涡雏田听了只是垂下头，好一会儿她才轻轻地叹了口气，“她真正怎么想，我无法知道。她不会告诉我。”</p>
          <p>“但除了报复以外，还能有什么呢？”</p>
          <p>“报复？”我心里不解，却不自觉地想到那个夜晚，想到那个夜晚酒吧阴影里的春野樱，“报复什么呢？”</p>
          <p>“不知道。”漩涡雏田轻轻抚摸椅子扶手，“这些、那些，无非婚姻里逼疯人的鸡毛蒜皮。”</p>
          <p>我干笑了两声，“您这语气像是连出轨也算不上什么。”</p>
          <p>漩涡雏田抬眼看我，又低下头去，没有正面回答，“在婚姻里，还有什么比‘婚姻’本身更重要呢，医生？”</p>
          <p>她认定的逻辑似乎和我的恰恰相反。不过我并不打算反驳。</p>
          <p>排除“谁谋杀谁”的出格幻想，我觉得春野樱和她丈夫的故事实在没什么难解的问题。她觉得是他的冷漠、忽视、长久以来不能履行她期盼的伴侣责任，逼迫自己到了最后的地步——伤害着彼此、欺骗着彼此，背叛、利用，甚至歇斯底里地说着“报复”……不惜一切代价去寻求他的关注。唯一的关注。</p>
          <p>而他在这份逼迫里愈发冷漠、愈发合拢心扉，一步步地往后退避，直到走到婚姻的大门以外。</p>
          <p>这像一个无解的莫比乌斯环。她的逼迫造成了他的退让，而他的退让加深了她的逼迫。</p>
          <p>至于漩涡鸣人，既是被利用的受害者，又是双方最信任其威力的帮凶。</p>
          <p>“我不明白她为什么会以为，在这事上她和您站同一边，漩涡夫人。”我好笑地摇摇头，既然出轨子虚乌有，那么漩涡夫妇就只是被意外卷入的幸福伴侣，“您的婚姻已经超出幸福的平均了，不是吗？”</p>
          <p>漩涡雏田没有说话。她隔着热茶蒸腾的白雾，冲我温温柔柔地一笑，缓慢而仔细地品起了红茶。</p>
          <p>“有机会，试着让她改变主意，好吗？”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我不知道我该怎么劝。她们有那么多年的交情，彼此的丈夫是最亲密的挚友。这种幻想，却需要我来劝解？</p>
          <p>接下来的两天我坐立难安。我满脑子想：这和我有什么关系？宇智波佐助想杀他的妻子，还是妻子们想杀自己的丈夫，这都与我无关。我更希望在新闻里看见这个故事，而不是被牵扯进去成为旁观者。</p>
          <p>我的手指在报..警的号码上踌躇了整整半日。直到回想起漩涡雏田的“嘴上说说”不算犯罪。</p>
          <p>好吧——既然她已经提前帮我阻断了这条路。我想。我在一个人的名字上踌躇了很久。</p>
          <p>他们俩的婚姻带给了所有人麻烦。他的前妻因为他开始放狠话。如果我想从这件事里彻底抽身，那么，只需要把他们的戏份彻底还给他们自己。我看着通讯录里“宇智波佐助”的名字，眼眶干涩地熬过整整一个夜晚，狠下了心——</p>
          <p>不。所有人中，我最畏惧他。</p>
          <p>人人都迫切地渴望什么。</p>
          <p>我有眼睛、有天赋，我与人接触不深便能发现他们想要的东西。漩涡雏田想要她的丈夫。春野樱想要丈夫的爱情。漩涡鸣人想要完美的家庭。</p>
          <p>所有人都爱着什么、想要什么。所以他们被驱使的行动，就能被如此轻易地解释。</p>
          <p>但宇智波佐助……他过得独立人间外。他偶尔在漩涡鸣人面前露出笑意，可我敢说，那仍浮于表面，短暂如飞箭。谁都自以为了解他，所以他能轻易让谁都了解不了他。他那副模样——我感到胆怯：要么是因为他什么也不要，要么是他要的谁都给不了。</p>
          <p>我不喜欢不了解的秘密，更恐惧有代价的秘密。</p>
          <p>我放在那号码上方的手指慢慢收了回去，给漩涡雏田推送了一个熟悉的心理医生名片。他是我上大学时的老师，在心理学上的造诣，和我这等半吊子的骗子有天地之别。</p>
          <p>对极了。他们需要心理医生，而不是假装的朋友；需要专业纾解，而不是更多的秘密。</p>
          <p>结束了！我拍着大腿大笑一声，心情放松地走进了地下车库。</p>
          <p>——春野樱站在那儿。</p>
          <p>“我们聊聊。”她说这句话的时候，我几乎转身要逃。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“我来同你告别。我或许要离开这里了，离开这个国家。”她开头第一句就让我感到不解。</p>
          <p>那个疯狂的幻想，已经晋升到逃亡海外了吗？我不动声色地试探：“我很遗憾。您最近有要紧的国外业务？”</p>
          <p>“倒没有。”春野樱点燃了今天的第二支烟。她抽得比我上次见她时更凶了。</p>
          <p>她心烦意乱的表情藏在缭绕的烟雾里。“就是这样。我以为我不怕，但我怕死，怕得厉害。再晚些离开，我怕我会被丢在哪座深山里腐烂。我害怕那样。”</p>
          <p>我发自真心地开口：“我不明白。”</p>
          <p>“告诉你也无妨。”今天的春野樱身上透着股颓废与萧索，“你不会信。连他都不信，何况别人？”</p>
          <p>“什么呢？”</p>
          <p>“佐助想要杀了我。”她淡淡地说。</p>
          <p>我由衷地困惑了。漩涡雏田说春野樱想要杀死她们的丈夫，春野樱却对我、对之前的漩涡鸣人，说她的丈夫想要杀死她。我到底该相信谁，亦或谁都不信？</p>
          <p>“他当过兵，上过战场。和平地区的人无法想象。”春野樱把烟灰抖落时，手有些颤抖——她用另一只握紧了它。“枪对于他来说，就像手术刀之于我。我们闭着眼也比同行用得好。”</p>
          <p>我试探地问：“您是想说，他对您有家.暴——”我在心里并不信任她。鉴于春野樱能自造出吻.痕来营造自己出轨的假象，为什么又不能用几句话来告诉我另一个谎言？</p>
          <p>“不。”但春野樱说，“他从不对我动手，当然了，也不看我。”</p>
          <p>“但我了解他。”春野樱在抖灰时，把一些抖落到烟灰缸外头，“抱歉。”她烦躁地挥了挥手。</p>
          <p>“总要有个理由。”</p>
          <p>“理由？当然有。从来只有一个。”春野樱的视线跨过我，望向左上方的窗户。她似乎不是在对我说话，更偏向于烦恼的自言自语。</p>
          <p>“我能同谁说呢？雏田吗？不，她是个小怪物。”春野樱当真把我当空气了似的，目光落在另一个方向，嗤笑了一声，“求人不是错。我小时候就得到了教训。没有坐下来的资格，还妄想参与才是错。”</p>
          <p>“你不这么觉得？”春野樱看着我的表情，嘲笑了一声，“你有没有发过脾气的时候，医生？哪怕是对你最爱的人，你有没有生过气？甚至产生过恨意？”</p>
          <p>“我认识了她这么多年，她从来是那副模样。从不生气、从不玩闹，始终微笑，永远是男人最爱追捧的完美妻子，像设定好程序的机器人。我能同她说什么？”春野樱抱起手，自嘲地一笑，“交流怎样做好家庭主妇？”</p>
          <p>既然这样不屑……我心想。春野樱真的找漩涡雏田商量那个计划了吗？还是说，一切只是漩涡雏田的谎言？</p>
          <p>“我本可以告诉鸣人的。”春野樱往椅背上一靠，抱着手，表情重新变得忧郁，“他像个圣人。你什么也可以告诉他，什么也能得到他的帮助。”</p>
          <p>“如果他愿意帮我，我就不会这么害怕了。”她低低地自嘲了一声，“但我怎会期盼他信任我，多过信任佐助？”</p>
          <p>“我很在乎他，”春野樱垂下了眸，一点火光从烟支逐渐燃上，“我过去一直信任他，盼着能帮助他。”</p>
          <p>“‘过去’？”</p>
          <p>春野樱答非所问，“如果没有期待，就不会被伤心，医生。做好准备的痛算得了什么呢？在战场上最可怕的，是背后战友的冷枪。”</p>
          <p>她摇了摇头，冲我敷衍地一笑，“所以，我或许就只能同你说说了。”</p>
          <p>“我活得多可悲啊，医生。我的朋友在哪儿呢？我的家人在哪儿呢？我推开所有人，只奔向那一个的爱人在哪儿呢？最不熟悉我的陌生人羡慕我什么都有。最熟悉我的自己觉得我一无所有。”她的语气那样平缓、愁苦，连我这样的人都听得共情起来。我不觉得在这样的情况下，她还会说出谎言。</p>
          <p>“但有些事若只有我一个相信，就太可怕了。我告诉你我的根据。让我说……”春野樱眼睛看着茶几，手畏惧地紧抱在一起，“有那么一回，他们都不知道，有那么一天佐助对我说……”</p>
          <p>“倘若我阻止他达到目的，他就会亲手杀了我。”</p>
          <p>我干笑了两声，“人都会说气话。”</p>
          <p>“不。”春野樱眼神漠然，“言出必行。这就是他们。”</p>
          <p>“时过五年，我依然清晰地记得。”春野樱说，她露出一侧肩膀，“没有人忘得了。伤疤不允许我忘记。”</p>
          <p>“倘若我成了阻碍，他会杀了我。”</p>
          <p>“那日说完后，他便朝我开了枪。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>“有什么我能做的？”在她告别时，我几乎控制不住地说道。</p>
          <p>我很少对人的悲剧感到同情：对于“ATM”我从不留情。但春野樱——纵然她有千百般不是，也不该总在那样的噩梦里夜夜徘徊。于是我这么主动开口了。</p>
          <p>春野樱似乎并不惊讶，只是犹豫地看了我一眼，“……算了。”她轻声道，“你又有什么能做的呢？”</p>
          <p>不得不说，即使再不情愿，在被迫得知了这些隐秘，又与她相见过这么多次以后，我对她产生了一点微不足道的冲动——仅是帮助她走一步的冲动。</p>
          <p>“我……可以和漩涡鸣人说说看。”我迎着她惊讶的眼神镇定道，“我其实之前，去酒吧喝酒时和他打过交道。”</p>
          <p>“正如您所说，他是个容易让人亲近的朋友。”</p>
          <p>我慢慢梳理着开头那个想法，“我可以帮您劝劝他。一个人说，可信度或许不够。两个人说，又可信了些。或许他不会全信，但以他的性格，一定会去向宇智波先生求证。如果您认为，只有他能真正帮忙劝阻，那就试试看吧。”</p>
          <p>她终于露出一点宽慰的笑意。“感谢您，医生。”春野樱紧紧地掐着我的手腕，“我没有别的朋友了，只能依靠你的善良。”</p>
          <p>“没事。”我心里说完便生的后悔立时被抛到脑后。</p>
          <p>再说了，我也可以趁机把漩涡雏田的那个难题抛给他。帮忙带两句话，已经是我最大的善意。别的……我可再不想参与他们的烂摊子了。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我当然不会去家里找漩涡鸣人。我在我们过去常见面的小酒馆订了个卡座，发了信息后便耐心等待，一边考虑着合适的措辞。</p>
          <p>等来人入座的时候，我一抬眼，便把所有的准备忘到了天边，甚至舌头都在打结：“宇、宇智波？”</p>
          <p>宇智波佐助向服务生点了杯红茶，自然得像是和我约好在这见面的人就是他。</p>
          <p>“什么事？”他那副漠视的态度，让我的不安被激发成了怒气。</p>
          <p>之前答应过的那点善良，很快消失在我始终肮脏的人性里。我已经被他们夫妻俩折磨了太长一段时日。为什么我非得整日忍受这样的烦恼？隐瞒这样的秘密？还只接受了那么点儿应得的薪水？</p>
          <p>我语气冷硬：“如果我是你，现在就不会这么轻松。”</p>
          <p>“受骗的骗子？”宇智波淡淡道，“我不至于。”</p>
          <p>不待我疑惑，他移开了眼神，似乎对这次见面感到无聊，却又必须要来，因而眉眼间压抑着一点躁郁，“长话短说。看来你已经自以为了解了樱。”</p>
          <p>“或许是你不了解。”我语气尖刻。</p>
          <p>“或许。”出乎我意料，他并没有反驳，“我不了解她，我只了解她的做法。”</p>
          <p>“我没有能让她喜欢的东西。”他这“不自信”的话说得我张大了嘴。</p>
          <p>“她也没有让我喜欢的。”宇智波说得很平静，非是不自信，而是自知，“正如我说过的，除了皮相，她对我一无所知。而除了回忆，我对了解她毫无兴趣。”</p>
          <p>“我们比熟人好过一点，比朋友少出一些。从一开始就是勉强。错误需要纠正。她却始终不愿。”宇智波说到这里，冷冷地看了我一眼，“我以为你能改变她的想法。”</p>
          <p>“你不能用你的标准来要求别人。”我执意要和他作对，以掩饰面对他时的畏惧，“不是所有人都能像你一样，对厄运接受得很快。”</p>
          <p>“她可以不接受。”宇智波冷漠地嘲讽道，“但如果你就是她的报复，只能算我高估。”</p>
          <p>我接连几天不知多少次地困惑起来，“你指什么？”</p>
          <p>“回去告诉她，”宇智波佐助施然端起茶杯，锋利的眉眼像个被通缉的古时剑客——非但不逃、不藏，反倒挑剔对手资格，“倘若她以为鸣人知道那件事后会对我失望，乃至转投向她，唯一失望的人只会是她。”</p>
          <p>我张了张嘴，不知道该说什么。</p>
          <p>宇智波却接着敲碎我还未找到脉络的想法。“她曾在法国笑话一个故事，说：爱情的战争里，杀人是最下乘的败者手段。”</p>
          <p>“那么，”他给了我一个雷雨来临时黑云压在头顶的眼神，“她凭的什么，认定我才是输家？”</p>
          <p>“你到底在说什么？”我心里闪过什么可怕的念头，却没有细瞧，“是你要杀她。或许她还想杀了你。”</p>
          <p>宇智波佐助轻蔑地笑了一声。</p>
          <p>“你所听所见，当真为实？”</p>
          <p>“你看见我、他与她们，就相信事实如此？那么，如果我告诉你，”宇智波挑高了一侧眉头，“她们从一开始就发现了你的跟踪、知道你的目的，你还这么以为吗？”</p>
          <p>他仿佛一眼就能把我看透，嘲弄地说道：“真真假假，你又分清了什么？”</p>
          <p>我陷入慌乱、后怕、惊吓，于是我张口回击：“既然你不在乎他知不知道，你今天，又为什么要来？”</p>
          <p>宇智波便放开了茶杯，他往后靠在沙发椅背，隔着被空调吹至冰冷的玻璃桌，冷漠地看着我：“还需要我在你面前，再吻他一次？”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>那时一股冷意从我的脊梁骨一路泛上，冻住了我的呼吸。</p>
          <p>我不寒而栗地想：他什么都知道。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="info">
        <p></p>
        <div class="tags">
          <p>标签：<a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E8%83%8C%E5%8F%9B%E6%AD%BB%E5%8E%BB%E7%9A%84%E4%B8%80%E5%A4%9C">背叛死去的一夜</a><br/></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p><br/>                    <a class="fl-r" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c90e6596">下一页&gt;</a><br/>                </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="comment">
          <p></p>
          <div class="nctitle">
            <p>评论(61)</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="hot">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>热度(594)</p></div>function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {<br/>_e = _e || window.event;<br/>!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;<br/>!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;<br/>var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>more.style.display = 'none';<br/>loading.style.display = 'block';<br/>if(window.ActiveXObject) {<br/>var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');<br/>} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {<br/>var req=new XMLHttpRequest();<br/>} else {<br/>return;<br/>}<br/>req.onreadystatechange=function(){<br/>if (req.readyState==4) {<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>var notes_html=req.responseText;<br/>if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {<br/>more_notes_loaded(notes_html);<br/>}<br/>var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;<br/>notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);<br/>notes.removeChild(loading);<br/>notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;<br/>}<br/>}<br/>req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&amp;offset='+offset,true);<br/>req.send();<br/>}<p> </p>
<p>		if (!!window.notes_inserted) {<br/>			notes_inserted();<br/>		}</p>
<ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共12人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiashisiyuan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiashisiyuan.lofter.com/">A／E判定</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://luanmawuyong.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://luanmawuyong.lofter.com/">此处应显示乱码</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://june13.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://june13.lofter.com/">PI SATO</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mozila0305.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mozila0305.lofter.com/">十二烷基硫酸呐</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://adrain12.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://adrain12.lofter.com/">橘家的晓若</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hka75.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hka75.lofter.com/">tereya</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://hka75.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hka75.lofter.com/">tereya</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://roufengxingyu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://roufengxingyu.lofter.com/">烈火燃歌</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hualuobanyekai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hualuobanyekai.lofter.com/">毛辫羊玩偶绝赞发售中</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://mulefans.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mulefans.lofter.com/">豆腐丝的碗</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://chengjiyan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chengjiyan.lofter.com/">鱼一条</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://0421790369.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://0421790369.lofter.com/">观棋不语</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://monster471.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://monster471.lofter.com/">有点猫病有什么不好</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://michellechuang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://michellechuang.lofter.com/">michelle chuang</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jiangzhiyongyi169.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jiangzhiyongyi169.lofter.com/">江之永矣</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://moranbai-shuxuekaobudao110yishangbugaiming.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://moranbai-shuxuekaobudao110yishangbugaiming.lofter.com/">4沙雕墨白</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://chihan554.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chihan554.lofter.com/">黑犸</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://chihan554.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chihan554.lofter.com/">黑犸</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://whiling826.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://whiling826.lofter.com/">SHarndy</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiya2554.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiya2554.lofter.com/">欷哑</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://miwang130.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://miwang130.lofter.com/">♫迷惘♪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://jiayouqianjin11.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jiayouqianjin11.lofter.com/">家有千金1+1</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://jiayouqianjin11.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://jiayouqianjin11.lofter.com/">家有千金1+1</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/">🍅🌿🍥</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ruanqing088.lofter.com/">🍅🌿🍥</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://aiyou69.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://aiyou69.lofter.com/">艾莜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://milan021.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://milan021.lofter.com/">米兰</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://1240461867.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://1240461867.lofter.com/">山雨亭</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://hujishengty.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hujishengty.lofter.com/">槲寄生_ty</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://hujishengty.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://hujishengty.lofter.com/">槲寄生_ty</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yinhui223.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yinhui223.lofter.com/">隐晦</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/">翡翠梦境</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://suihuayuan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://suihuayuan.lofter.com/">枕戈待蛋</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zhongshengdangaowu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zhongshengdangaowu.lofter.com/">坚果蛋糕</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shi93702.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shi93702.lofter.com/">十</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sufufuzhu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sufufuzhu.lofter.com/">小番茄他不好吃吗</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://helltoplinson.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://helltoplinson.lofter.com/">isthatyoularry</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zhaji466.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zhaji466.lofter.com/">久客</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://taohuangsang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://taohuangsang.lofter.com/">桃皇桑</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mulialwyas.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mulialwyas.lofter.com/">味增咸鱼什锦拉面</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ada114.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ada114.lofter.com/">饿</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://junzichengrenzhimei702.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://junzichengrenzhimei702.lofter.com/">巳时</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://huanggua71130.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://huanggua71130.lofter.com/">huanggua</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://huanggua71130.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://huanggua71130.lofter.com/">huanggua</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://victoria-sweety.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://victoria-sweety.lofter.com/">吃包子不吃肉肉！</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zhangyuxin780.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zhangyuxin780.lofter.com/">。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://shijian983.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shijian983.lofter.com/">柳木枢</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/">板城</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://heuliez-l.lofter.com/">板城</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://pumpkin852.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://pumpkin852.lofter.com/">pumpkin-</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol></div>
      </div>
      <div class="m-foot">
        <p><br/><span>©</span><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/></p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});<p>    window.permalink = false;</p>
<p>        window.permalink = true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>window.pagewidget=true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount  people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i&lt;functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);<br/>DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});</p>
<p>window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&amp;copy&amp;nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};</p>
<p>_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}<br/>var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 08-小丸子冲锋号</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 08-小丸子冲锋号</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.m-about h2 a {color:#333;}<br/>body{color:#333;}<br/>a,.f-tag input{color:#333;}<br/>a:hover,a:focus{color:#cc0000;}<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:hover .mCSB_dragger_bar,.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger:active .mCSB_dragger_bar,<br/>.mCSB_scrollTools .mCSB_dragger.mCSB_dragger_onDrag .mCSB_dragger_bar,.toTop{background-color:#cc0000;}</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.f-tag{visibility:hidden;}</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-hd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="f-about">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-about">
        <h2>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a>
        </h2>
        <p>佛系本系</p>
      </div>
      <div class="m-nav">
        <p><br/>                    <a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace">私信</a></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>                    <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view">归档</a></p>
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-link">
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0">爆轰</a></p>
          <p>                    <a class="customlink" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1">瑟莱</a></p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="f-tag">
      <p></p>
      <div class="fixed">
        <p><br/>                <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">全部</a><br/>                <a href="#">按标签查看</a></p>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="tagshow">
      <ul>
                    
</ul>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="g-mn inner">
    <p></p>
    <div class="innerbox article">
      <p></p>
      <div class="time">
        <p>
          <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c9899443">2020-06-02</a>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="text">
          <h2>
            <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c9899443">【佐鸣】背叛死去的一夜 08</a>
          </h2>
          <p></p>
          <blockquote>
            <p>
              <strong>x非原著向x婚后出轨x</strong>
              <br/>
            </p>
            <p>
              <strong>全员OOC/雷点无数</strong>
            </p>
          </blockquote>
          <p>
            <strong><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e91e5d2">01</a> <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e96c6f1">02</a> <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c5f787a0">03</a> <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c6400fef">04</a> <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c74de3c0">05</a> <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c74f1ba5">06</a> <a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c93ea78c">07</a></strong>
          </p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p> <strong>08</strong></p>
          <p>再见到春野樱的时候，我直接问她：“你说宇智波佐助要谋杀你，到底是真是假？！”</p>
          <p>或许是见我话中诘问的意思强烈，春野樱往后靠在椅背上，表情变得有些冷淡，“你认为一个人的死亡是指什么，医生？”</p>
          <p>“对于外科医生来说，判定生命体征消失有确定的标准。在法律上宣告死亡有另一套标准与程序。某些国家里脑死亡也有鉴定的标准。”</p>
          <p>我不明白她的意思。</p>
          <p>“那么，在精神的世界里，什么叫做死亡？”春野樱磕了磕烟灰，挑眉看我。</p>
          <p>不待我回答，她又道：“我说，是丧失自我，丧失赖以为生的精神世界里的一切。”</p>
          <p>我无意和她讨论哲学问题：“这么说，所谓的‘谋杀’只是一个谎言？你到底有什么目的？”</p>
          <p>“别这么生气，医生。”春野樱轻笑一声，懒洋洋地说，“他让我陷入婚姻的泥沼，失去自我、陷入疯狂。我每天早上醒来，都会困惑镜子里扭曲的人影是谁。谁又能说，这不是一场谋杀？”</p>
          <p>我冷冷道：“你随时都可以选择结束。这是你自己的选择，我不会同情。就算你认为和他的婚姻扼杀了自我，这也只能叫做自杀。”</p>
          <p>春野樱愣了一下，随后大笑了起来，几乎被烟呛住。她咳了几声，才带着笑意说，“你说得对极了，医生。正如你所说。自杀。在前半生里我毅然地选择自杀，还觉得自己像英雄一样无畏而勇敢。”</p>
          <p>“多么愚蠢。”她噙着笑望向窗外，眼神却冷了下来，“我在漫长的婚姻里，反复询问自己：到底是什么让我走到了今天的这一步。”</p>
          <p>“每个人都致力于告诉我，我该负全责。我相信了他们。我慢慢觉得，原来努力是不够的。别人的努力会看到结果，而我的努力只会得到错误。”</p>
          <p>“那，就是这样了，就这样吧。”春野樱淡淡地说，“我就没有怨言、心怀愧疚地接受吧。”</p>
          <p>“我过来的时候，见到三个孩子。”她突然又话锋一转。</p>
          <p>“一个先爬上断墙，跑得很远。一个对另一个孩子说，踩我的手上去吧，去追他、去求他，带他回到我的身边。最后一个孩子点点头，追上了第一个孩子。他们手牵着手，去了另一个游乐园。我经过被抛弃的孩子，心想，谁又不会怨恨呢？”</p>
          <p>“就算你这么说，我依然不明白，为什么要撒那样的谎。”我警惕地看着她，“你一开始是想要我转告漩涡先生的吧？你想要让他相信这番谎话？”</p>
          <p>“你见到他了。”春野樱微微一笑，“我猜你没有见到他。”她说了两个“他”字，我却分清了各自指代的人。</p>
          <p>“这个世界上真实的东西太少，能被我拥有的东西更少。我总是很少怀疑我早已确信的事情。”她垂眸看着眼前的烟灰缸，“所以我才觉得，让一个人把虚假的东西当做现实，是这世间最大的恶。”</p>
          <p>“没有答案，就没有吧。质疑就足以用光我的勇气了。”她轻声说完，许久都没有再说话。</p>
          <p>在我越来越不耐烦的神情里，她总算停止拐弯抹角，说出了我想知道的答案。</p>
          <p>“这么说吧，医生。我说的谋杀——”她顿了顿。</p>
          <p>“如果他没有出轨、”春野樱看着窗外淅淅落下的雨，透明的玻璃被敲出凛冽的碎响，“如果他和别的任何一个人出轨，我就原谅他。”</p>
          <p>“那，就是和他呢？”</p>
          <p>“那么……”</p>
          <p>春野樱略微敛下了眉眼，“我会——”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>接下来的日子里我变得十分主动。我更多地寻找机会同漩涡夫妇见面、跟踪春野樱，或是查探宇智波佐助的日程。我像个侦探，毫不疲倦地奔波在每个角落。因为驱使我的是一股被愚弄的愤怒。</p>
          <p>漩涡雏田感到了曾经那位同盟的疯狂。她想要的和春野樱不同。她担心这份疯狂会伤害她想要的东西，所以希望从我这儿，把春野樱的“计划”泄露给宇智波佐助。她只是低估了我对宇智波佐助的畏惧。</p>
          <p>在意识到漩涡雏田的主意后，春野樱提前上门，把那个可能性彻底打碎，顺道把我笼络过去，指望着我利用与漩涡夫妇的关系，提供给她一些消息。她仍不知道那天酒吧里我看见了她的表情。</p>
          <p>至于宇智波佐助？他不在乎我是否搅局，也不在乎别人在打什么主意。他或许站在赌局之外，把所有人手里的牌看得一清二楚。他只是佯装还坐在赌桌上，实则随时能决定这个局能不能继续。</p>
          <p>那么我又是什么？我极尽讽刺、愤怒与羞愤地想。一个骰子不成？</p>
          <p>他们自以为那么了解我——事实上也是，轻易就把我玩得团团转。我想要报复。我怒气蓬发地想。我想要看着这两段婚姻变得更混乱，甚至是，滑向深渊。</p>
          <p>出于这样的想法，漩涡雏田找我过去的那一天，我不但没有嫌麻烦地拒绝，反而在到地方时，发消息告诉了春野樱。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>漩涡雏田没有告诉我，为什么要来到这栋隐秘过头的小房子。只是在下车之前，她双手紧握，因为过度用力而绷出青筋。“您站在我这一边，是吗，医生？您相信婚姻。”</p>
          <p>我不明白她在紧张什么，但为了顺利掺和进去，我耸肩，“当然。”</p>
          <p>于是她带我走过长长的回廊，直到进入一间极宽敞的书房。一左一右的扶手椅上坐着两个身量相仿的男人，一个低头研究地毯的花纹，一个在看见我们时，投来冰冷的视线。</p>
          <p>我下意识地屏住了呼吸。我意识到了今天是什么日子。我知道了我们为什么要在这儿！在这场报复里，我根本不需要做出任何努力。我强忍着心中巨大的激动，几乎想要痛快地大喊：漩涡鸣人要带他的同性情人同妻子摊牌！</p>
          <p>漩涡雏田似乎并不意外接下来肮脏的真相，却看到宇智波时微不可查地皱起了眉，似乎他在这儿是超出她意料的。</p>
          <p>“我以为……我希望能与你单独谈谈，鸣人。”她面带乞求地说道。</p>
          <p>漩涡鸣人——一如既往地乐意满足他人的请求——转头询问地看了眼他冷峻的同伴。</p>
          <p>宇智波坐在椅子里无动于衷，“我看没有这个必要。”他扯了扯嘴角，别有深意地看向漩涡雏田，“上一次你要和他单独谈话的结果，我还没有忘记。”</p>
          <p>他在两句话里就掌握了主导权，昂了昂下巴，盛气凌人地招呼我们，“坐。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>没有人对我在这儿表示疑问。我知道漩涡雏田为什么需要我在这儿。她想要挽回这段婚姻。漩涡鸣人总是顾忌在外人面前保全他人的尊严。而我是他们共同的“朋友”。</p>
          <p>在今天，这个“朋友”，则是一柄让谈话不至于落入狼狈的标尺，是一条“让我们各退一步，冷静一段时间”的退路。</p>
          <p>但宇智波佐助为什么会允许我在这儿——当然了。我愤懑地想。他素来不把不重要的人放在眼里。或许对他而言，我和旁边滴答的座钟没有区别。</p>
          <p>“你瘦了许多。”坐下来后，漩涡雏田温声问道，“最近没睡好吗？”</p>
          <p>很难有人不会被这样发自内心的关切打动。从我们进来开始，就僵硬得像块石头的漩涡鸣人，像正在融化的冰雕，露出眉眼忧愁的微笑，“没什么大碍。”</p>
          <p>我偷偷看着宇智波。后者只是安静地看着漩涡鸣人的侧脸，那双眼睛和平时没有什么两样，只多了一种无言的等待。</p>
          <p>在这种视线里，漩涡鸣人很快落下了笑容，轻声说，“我要和你坦白一件事情，雏田。”我注意到这时的宇智波已经把眼神转向了天花板。他十指交叉，轻搭在交叠的腿上，表情平静，似乎觉得眼前的一切都令人提不起兴趣。</p>
          <p>“我——”在漩涡鸣人用力吸了一口气后，漩涡雏田几乎从沙发上跳了起来，声音里带着突兀的热情，“让我去泡杯咖啡吧！总不能就这样干坐着吧！来一杯热腾腾的咖啡、一份下午茶的甜点，慢慢地说，有什么不好呢？”</p>
          <p>漩涡鸣人似乎有些意料不及。他的表情里露出几分迷茫，下意识地跟着站了起来，“我帮——”</p>
          <p>“坐下。”宇智波仰头看着天花板，语气冷淡地说道。</p>
          <p>漩涡鸣人的脚步一顿，皱起了眉，慢慢坐了回去，“……不用了，雏田。”他的声音低沉，“我们，还是赶紧说完吧。”我意识到了漩涡雏田为什么不希望宇智波佐助在这里。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>漩涡雏田花了更长的时间才重新回到座位，嘴唇在微微发颤。</p>
          <p>“我们有过约定……”漩涡鸣人看着自己的脚尖，语气艰涩地说道，“但这几年过去，我还是觉得……我们不太合适。”</p>
          <p>开了头之后，接下来的话就会顺畅许多。漩涡鸣人声音很轻，却语速极快地说：“我知道这几年你过得并不好。家里的事都成了你的负担，而我总是坐享其成。”</p>
          <p>“我愿意！”漩涡雏田尖声道，“我喜欢这样、希望这样。这是很早以前我就自己决定了的事情。”</p>
          <p>“可我不希望这样。”漩涡鸣人紧紧皱着眉头，“我希望能帮你做我能做的，但你每次都坚决地拒绝。你从不同我发脾气、从不会埋怨、从不会喊累……我、我……无法知道你在想什么。”</p>
          <p>漩涡雏田不可置信地睁大了眼，“……你想要的，不是吗？完美的家庭、完美的妻子……你想到的，你一直梦想这个。”</p>
          <p>“‘完美’……吗？”漩涡鸣人伸手插进自己头发里，显然正在被内疚折磨，“我不知道……我从不敢同你交流，不愿在你面前露出疲倦。你是个完美的妻子，所有人都这么说。所以我知道，我必须给你一个完美的丈夫。”</p>
          <p>“我们永远不会争吵，永远不会生出矛盾，因为我们永远都不会进行更多的交流。我所谓的，对家庭的梦想，像是生长在你的汗水与鲜血之上。每一天推开门，我都像在走进一个人无声的坟墓。我用你的生命维持幸福的假象。”</p>
          <p>漩涡雏田的眼中酝起水雾，“可我一直都心甘情愿。”</p>
          <p>漩涡鸣人疲倦地抬起头，眼下的青黑显得突兀，“我多少察觉到了。我一直想要装作不知道，以为这样就可以心安理得地接受。”</p>
          <p>“但我不是一个好演员，也从不擅长撒谎与扮演。我只能演下去，越演……越觉得喘不过气。我没有想过会变得这样艰难，”漩涡鸣人痛苦地说，“不明白为什么会走到这种地步。”</p>
          <p>“因为——”漩涡雏田想要说什么，话到嘴边，却惊恐地闭紧了嘴。</p>
          <p>“因为，”宇智波这时缓缓地把眼神转过来，语气一如既往的冷淡，“你不爱她。”</p>
          <p>“所以被迫的付出会带来压力，过多的牺牲会带来痛苦。就连接受单方面的给予，”他转头看漩涡鸣人，平静地说道，“也永远心中难安。”</p>
          <p>“你不爱她。”宇智波略侧了侧头，“仅此而已。”</p>
          <p>漩涡鸣人怔怔地同他对视了一会儿，露出了一个眉头紧皱的仓促笑容。</p>
          <p>漩涡雏田没有说话，没有愤怒，她只是依旧紧紧攥着手心，嘴唇哆嗦得像在发病。</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>他们是和宇智波夫妇完全不一样的夫妻，我若有所思地想。</p>
          <p>宇智波佐助和春野樱都执着于自己的意愿。他们自己想要的东西、他们自己需要的感情……所有的一切。他们像两头无法共存的野兽，被人类剥夺了领地，被迫在一座小小的山峰上共存。</p>
          <p>而漩涡鸣人和漩涡雏田……都如此地善于共情。无法忍受对方更多的牺牲，不敢面对打破僵局后，反而变得更糟糕的可能。两个讨好型人格，在努力比拼谁付出得更多，因为“她/他没有理由对我这样好”而感到畏惧，以至于连看见对方都成了压力的来源。</p>
          <p>这回到了我小时候对婚姻产生的第一个质疑。</p>
          <p>婚姻，到底是什么？</p>
          <p>所有的理由都能用一句“不合适”概括。在“不合适”里，却藏着世间无数种不同的相处方式。</p>
          <p>“我们……”于是，我再一次看着那个理由悄悄来临，站在这段婚姻的终点，背着手，无喜无悲地从上方俯视我们。</p>
          <p>“还是分开吧。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>漩涡雏田的回应，是一个惨淡的强笑。她低下头，过了很久，才轻轻地问：“是因为……佐助吗？你和他……已经在一起了？我是说。”我侧头看着一旁的漩涡雏田。后者正显得格外的紧张。我不解地多看了她一眼。</p>
          <p>“身体的意义上也——”</p>
          <p>“不！”漩涡鸣人连忙道，“我和佐助、”他似乎有些窘迫，“在和你结婚以后，从没有过……”他抿紧了唇，愧疚却认真地解释，“……我这些年一直搞不懂自己的心，我知道我伤害了很多人。但我不会用那种方式来羞辱你……和佐助没有关系。希望……你可以尽可能地责难于我。”</p>
          <p>“不、不。”漩涡雏田突然直起了腰，带着两分隐隐的激动。我一直侧着头看她，就像从未见过她，或者说，从未见过她此时的模样——漩涡雏田就像一个从未赢过的赌徒，在最后一轮发牌里抽中了同花顺，终于有了把筹码全部推出的资格。</p>
          <p>“你没有伤害我，鸣人。”漩涡雏田深吸了好几口气，才按捺下那股明显的激动。她含着眼泪，微笑地看鸣人，“我从未想过能拥有你的全部。在你的事情上，我从不服输。你又怎会伤害我呢？”</p>
          <p>漩涡鸣人露出了更自责的表情，“我耽误了你几年的时间。如果我再聪明一点，或许我就能更早地和你说清楚。现在我们分手，我会发自内心地祝福你找——”</p>
          <p>“不必如此。”漩涡雏田说出这番话的时候，纵是自以为已了解她的我也瞠目无言。</p>
          <p>“用不着这样，鸣人。”雏田微微弯起眼睛，“你可以与佐助相爱，但仍与我在一起。”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>漩涡鸣人半晌才从张大的嘴中挤出话来，“你……在说什么？”</p>
          <p>“这没有什么出奇。我给不了你需要的轻松，他给不了你想要的家庭。但我相信他和我一样，希望你得偿所愿。你可以同时拥有。有什么不好呢？没有谁说过，只允许人贪心，却不允许人富有。”</p>
          <p>“我自愿退让、自愿牺牲，没有什么我不愿意为你做的。”她看向丈夫身边的宇智波佐助，“只要……他也像我一样爱你。”</p>
          <p>宇智波佐助静静地与她对视了一会儿，随后他哼笑一声，似乎觉得可笑，“我以前，竟从未把你放在眼里。是我忘了。你在这些事上总是很有一套。”</p>
          <p>他的眼睛一如既往的冷漠，大多数情况都像只是把人映入了眼帘，却从不把他们放入眼里。即使现在，他看到了眼前这个女人首次露出的一点儿执拗，却依然不把她视作平等的对手。</p>
          <p>“日向雏田。”他故意喊她的旧姓，“你以为你真的坐在谈判桌上？”</p>
          <p>漩涡雏田的声音轻轻柔柔，和她平时没有两样。直到这时我才注意到她有一双瞳色过浅的眼睛，就像宇智波漆黑的眼睛一样，罕见得仿佛生来就具有可怕的天赋，所以，轻易就能显出异于常人的冷静。</p>
          <p>“以前是这样。我什么筹码也没有，我很害怕你，佐助，从来都是。你总能让他跟着你离开，不管我怎样乞求也没用。我的能力有限、在他心里的重要度有限，和你坐不到同一张谈判桌上，直到现在我也这么想。我只能无私地给出我的一切。”</p>
          <p>宇智波佐助冷笑了一声。</p>
          <p>“当然，我能给什么呢。”雏田垂下了眼睛，“关心、爱意、性命……我能给的你都给过。只是……”她转向漩涡鸣人，眼睛弯起，“我有你的孩子了。”</p>
          <p>“不可——”</p>
          <p>“你喝醉了。”漩涡雏田低着头，攥紧了手里的布料，“有时你喝醉的几天……我不好意思说。你忘了。”</p>
          <p>在得到一个完全怔愣的表情后，她似乎用舌尖抵了抵上颚，才鼓起勇气，给了宇智波佐助一个依然温吞、怯懦的笑容。</p>
          <p>“你不祝福我们吗，佐助？”</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>我看见宇智波佐助的眼睛，第一次映出了这个女人的模样。</p>
          <p>他一把摁下想要起身的漩涡鸣人，然后他更加冷漠、讥嘲地笑了起来，“总算知道你为什么想支开我了，不是吗？”</p>
          <p>“坏主意，日向。”他像什么期末考试的严苛教授，决心给面前总是逃课的学生一个“E”。</p>
          <p>“这就是你的筹码？你最大的希望？就因为，你的丈夫自以为没有和我发生过关系？”宇智波佐助挑高眉头，像弓道人士稳稳地拉开双臂，即将松弦的那个瞬间——难以形容的冷静与专注。</p>
          <p>“我以为你不需要我来亲自告诉你。”他缓缓地勾起一个讽刺的冷笑：“你说出这话，因为你知道你的丈夫从不同时和两个人保持.性.关系。”</p>
          <p>“那么，猜猜看，日向，”他用近乎温柔的语气“大发慈悲”，“他每个大醉的夜晚，都在哪里？”</p>
          <p>雏田的脸色煞白起来。</p>
          <p>一道没有预兆的闪电，照亮了门外春野樱同样惨白的脸。</p>
          <p>我下意识地转头望向窗外——</p>
          <p> </p>
          <p>雷雨将至。</p>
          <p>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <p>*：<a href="https://www.kuwo.cn/play_detail/6341511">&lt;Addicted to Love&gt;Skylar Grey</a></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="info">
        <p></p>
        <div class="tags">
          <p>标签：<a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3">佐鸣</a><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E8%83%8C%E5%8F%9B%E6%AD%BB%E5%8E%BB%E7%9A%84%E4%B8%80%E5%A4%9C">背叛死去的一夜</a><br/></p>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p><br/>                    <a class="fl-r" href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_1c94154d3">下一页&gt;</a><br/>                </p>
      </div>
      <div class="cont">
        <p></p>
        <div class="comment">
          <p></p>
          <div class="nctitle">
            <p>评论(77)</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="hot">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>热度(536)</p></div>function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {<br/>_e = _e || window.event;<br/>!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;<br/>!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;<br/>var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>more.style.display = 'none';<br/>loading.style.display = 'block';<br/>if(window.ActiveXObject) {<br/>var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');<br/>} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {<br/>var req=new XMLHttpRequest();<br/>} else {<br/>return;<br/>}<br/>req.onreadystatechange=function(){<br/>if (req.readyState==4) {<br/>var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);<br/>var notes_html=req.responseText;<br/>if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {<br/>more_notes_loaded(notes_html);<br/>}<br/>var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);<br/>var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;<br/>notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);<br/>notes.removeChild(loading);<br/>notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;<br/>}<br/>}<br/>req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&amp;offset='+offset,true);<br/>req.send();<br/>}<p> </p>
<p>		if (!!window.notes_inserted) {<br/>			notes_inserted();<br/>		}</p>
<ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共12人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://1668813074.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://1668813074.lofter.com/">祝爸爸妈妈身体健康</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yeweiliang618.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yeweiliang618.lofter.com/">木枝</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://acuteomegac.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://acuteomegac.lofter.com/">(っ´ω`c)</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://taosit.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://taosit.lofter.com/">聪明机智十八八</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://taosit.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://taosit.lofter.com/">聪明机智十八八</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://qianqingcheng70137.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://qianqingcheng70137.lofter.com/">千顷城</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xiezuoqiangdiduzuopengyou.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiezuoqiangdiduzuopengyou.lofter.com/">复莎昂</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://xiezuoqiangdiduzuopengyou.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xiezuoqiangdiduzuopengyou.lofter.com/">复莎昂</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://kakakame.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kakakame.lofter.com/">Eternal</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zziww.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zziww.lofter.com/">弓尔</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://linziqiu317.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://linziqiu317.lofter.com/">妙啊妙</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sirius491.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sirius491.lofter.com/">Sirius</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/">Cor Cordium</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://kikyou887.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://kikyou887.lofter.com/">炸鸡好吃</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://pellasorange.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://pellasorange.lofter.com/">抱布贸丝</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shiqing81193.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shiqing81193.lofter.com/">YOUZHISHUI</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://bugui462.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://bugui462.lofter.com/">不归</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://nianfeng146.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://nianfeng146.lofter.com/">念风</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yisujunqing.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yisujunqing.lofter.com/">轻风画秋www.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://xinghuaweiyushihongxiu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://xinghuaweiyushihongxiu.lofter.com/">小鹿崎</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shuran21766.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shuran21766.lofter.com/">翛 珃</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://killyoursweatheart.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://killyoursweatheart.lofter.com/">林晚亭</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://wangxianshisannian137.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wangxianshisannian137.lofter.com/">羡相逢</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://wangxianshisannian137.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://wangxianshisannian137.lofter.com/">羡相逢</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://itachi-0609.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://itachi-0609.lofter.com/">Rouse不是肉丝鸭</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://monogongoplus.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://monogongoplus.lofter.com/">Mongongo</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://monogongoplus.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://monogongoplus.lofter.com/">Mongongo</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://zheguazhentian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://zheguazhentian.lofter.com/">甜瓜</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://chanyeol2000.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chanyeol2000.lofter.com/">uu的努力日记</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://chanyeol2000.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://chanyeol2000.lofter.com/">uu的努力日记</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://luanmawuyong.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://luanmawuyong.lofter.com/">此处应显示乱码</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://june13.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://june13.lofter.com/">PI SATO</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mozila0305.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mozila0305.lofter.com/">十二烷基硫酸呐</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://lilyann6568.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://lilyann6568.lofter.com/">Lilyann</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://miwang130.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://miwang130.lofter.com/">♫迷惘♪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://a9602.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://a9602.lofter.com/">a</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://a9602.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://a9602.lofter.com/">a</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yuanlaizhenshiyitiaoxianyua.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yuanlaizhenshiyitiaoxianyua.lofter.com/">原来朕是一条咸鱼吖</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://alpha361.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://alpha361.lofter.com/">Ni.巽</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://alpha361.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://alpha361.lofter.com/">Ni.巽</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://sanshengmoqing.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://sanshengmoqing.lofter.com/">月光下的小妖77</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shuiguobinzhiwushi406.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shuiguobinzhiwushi406.lofter.com/">水果宾治武士</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://shisijulaang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://shisijulaang.lofter.com/">十四局拉昂</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://yicheng49461.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://yicheng49461.lofter.com/">阿馨</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://acontrol.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://acontrol.lofter.com/">言切</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="https://ou-zhichuan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ou-zhichuan.lofter.com/">七分</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://ou-zhichuan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://ou-zhichuan.lofter.com/">七分</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://mengyan067.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://mengyan067.lofter.com/">梦   魇</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://nicezyc.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://nicezyc.lofter.com/">Nice_ZYC</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="https://87033743.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="https://87033743.lofter.com/">。。。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol></div>
      </div>
      <div class="m-foot">
        <p><br/><span>©</span><a href="https://someotherplace.lofter.com/">小丸子冲锋号</a> | Powered by <a href="https://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/></p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});<p>    window.permalink = false;</p>
<p>        window.permalink = true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>window.pagewidget=true;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount  people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i&lt;functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);<br/>DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});</p>
<p>window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&amp;copy&amp;nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};</p>
<p>_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}<br/>var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>